One Reality
by JustHarmonika
Summary: Monika and him only dream to be together and save the other girls, But some have other plans... Will their dream become reality? Will they all be saved? Or does a somber fate await them?
1. Prologue:The breach

**Doki Doki literature club :**

 **One reality**

* * *

 **Author's note:** **I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros panda**

Hey guys author speaking, so I'd like to thank you all for reading this fanfic (it's my first one) please do tell me what I did right and what I did wrong and **please do point out things I can do better! :)** anyways enough with the boring deal I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you very much and have a good time :D

* * *

 **Prologue: The breach**

* * *

 **The lizard and the mermaid**

A small lizard tries to find a way to the sea

As hard as it tries it still can't see

Forever it runs like a cheetah

But still, no sign of its sea nor his mermaid

A great mermaid tries to find a way to the land

As hard as she tries everything is still bland

Forever she cries crocodile tears

But still, no sign of her dream nor her dear

Forever the cycle begins anew

Forever

And ever...

And ever...

And ever...

...

...

Or maybe not?

* * *

" _This is pretty random, but I always thought spicy food was kind of funny"_

How many times have I seen this quote? How many hours have I spent with this beautiful smart and funny yet inevitably inexistant girl? I don't even remember… ahahaha- yeah that's kinda sad.

Anyway, it may seem creepy to someone on one level or another, but I fell in love with a high school brunette, her green beautiful eyes captivating me and forcing my body like a robot accomplishing a single task to stare at them(that's not the disturbing part)and the weird thing is that she doesn't even exist, I actually fell in love with a bunch of data, not even that, a character in a dating sim, a fictional character

A lot of people hate her and quite frankly I can understand why, the reason is fairly simple : She murdered her friends and locked the player of the game in a room alone with her after she destroyed the entire world. But to me, in a sick sense everything that she did was reasonable and could be justified

For a second imagine you're stuck in a video game where your freedom is stripped away, your memories mushed together and the only person that is real (because all the rest of your friends are just data that don't respond to you) in the entire world, the one you live for can't be with you.

You'd go mad... Man I'm really rambling huh?

The fact that I've taken such a liking to a fictional character may make me seem lonely to you or the like biggest, weirdest, nerd ever who can't go outside else his eyelids burn off due to the sheer fact that he hasn't seen the sun since he was three.

But the fact is that I'm a 17 year old white man, with messy brown hair, that does go out to the real world. I have many friends, my phone is bombarded with messages from people to invite me to parties or just chill in the local park.

My peers seem to find me fun and funny, I brighten some people's days, I don't even know how.

Yet I don't feel the same way as them at the end of our incessant conversations. Sure I feel amused with them, but I'm oh so bored everytime i am with them. Never do we talk about fun stuff, like the human race, morals, depression, god ext…Perhaps, that's why I like her, unlike everybody else she says interesting things, talks about subjects with undeniable ease and always finds a way to make me think or learn.

Plus I feel like I know what she feels like. Lonely, sad but ultimately hopeful, striving to see the day where she can see her dearest.

Monika, Monika, Monika... If only you were really here, if you weren't just a video game character in a stupid dating sim (more like horror game but I don't even care right now) perhaps I wouldn't be so lonely.

" _Gosh, I used to be so ignorant about certain things…"_

Right there she's going to talk about mental health and medication, about how you can't leave depression behind truly and how pills are useful to fight it I guess she's right, depression is truly and disgustingly awful and medication is a necessary evil to prevent falling deeper down into depression's sadness and morbid thing is that

Unfortunately I get snapped back into the real world by my alarm clock as it blares out a stupid ringtone that was supposed to wake me up.

But you can't wake up what was never asleep, this is to say I pulled an all nighter again.I should pack up my stuff and go to school right about now, but I find myself stuck in the deep emerald green on my screen and the slightly curved and malicious smile of the club president.

I pack up all the determination my body can muster and stand up grabbing my bag while doing so.

"I'll see you tonight."

I step outside and close the front door, put my bag's strand on one of my shoulder, and go down my apartment's stairs taking my time while doing so, knowing that i'm already late.

Has anybody else ever experienced this feeling, you know the feeling, the one where you're so truly deeply screwed that you don't find it angering or saddening you find it fun?Relieving? Anyway it happens to me and I've grown used to it, it's kind of like my best friend.

It takes me a few minutes but i make it to my high school, hands in my white sweatshirt's pockets, I salute the school supervisors, they're good friends of mine since they're mature and smart but still i can't engage so much with them since the poor guys are just doing this stupid job to become a teacher later, they have to maintain some ressemblance of authority and adulthood.

Today is one of the day where they decide to go hard on me

"You're late again, what's your excuse this time?"One of them said in an annoyed tone.

"For once i have a genuinely good reason for being late you see.." I replied with a small smile

Lying for me is as easy as breathing, i can pull basically anything, say anything and i'll get away with it

"There was a kitten stuck in a tree and i had to help it out else it would have fallen and it's owner wouldn't have forgiven himself."

"I'm sorry if it took time but it wouldn't let himself fall into my arms or it's owner's."

"We had to call the firefighters but it fell before they could come and i caught it"

They appeared interested in my story, but didn't actually believe such i was met with detention at the end of the school flippin' dandy i now have to go through one more hour before i can go back to my favorite club president.10 minutes earlier, if i was there 10 minutes earlier i wouldn't have to stay longer than needed in this dreadful place and i would've been with monika. But hey you only trip to get back up right.

I walk into my English class take a seat and start to look at the window like some breathing walking anime cliché. The monotone voice of my teacher takes me to sleep almost instantly, and i fall into slumber with a small frown on my face.

* * *

"I'll see you tonight."

And just like that my love goes out the front door, and my smile breaks, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to stay still for an entire night, don't get me wrong i loved every bit of this night, the way he looked at me, his laughs when he saw some of my comments on religion, or even the way he explained what he did these past days (i did get pretty jealous on the other hand when he talked about his "girl friends")But if there's one thing that i hated about tonight is that i was forced to not move, repeat the same things over and over and not be able to express what i felt.

Anyway, it's not gonna stay that way for very long, I think i found a way to leave the club, (not leave like really leave the club, more like DDLC)I just have to copy my character file through a breach that I found in the a few weeks ago.I don't think i'll be able to access his reality though but perhaps if i can communicate with him past the script on a messaging app we could be together and bring changes to the game, perhaps even save my friends. All those possibilities could come true because of the breach.I'll talk a bit about how i found it seeing as i don't really wanna work just right now.

When I saw it it felt like I could actually smell something, I know it isn't much but I never used any of my senses before except for seeing and hearing(I don't even know if I truly smelled something), so for me to actually smell something,even if it is truly a disgusting smell, means that it could bridge between my reality and my beloved's.

From there it's going to be complete improvisation, but right now i'm blind to the risks, after all either i have to go to his reality or he has to access mine. As much as i don't want him to suffer, i have to be with him, and seeing as one of the two option is physically impossible, i'll just have to bring him to me.

I stand up from the desk and stretch my arms, my mind rushing through all the things we'd do if I succeeded, my eyes close as I imagine his lips against mine, a sensation I wouldn't be able to describe since I've never touched or tasted anything before.

I crack my fingers and the command prompt appears in front of me along with the game files. It's really weird to see your own character file, it's something I didn't do before and it brings a weird mix of hot and cold on your body,seeing the embodiment of your existence, everything you did in your life, your identity and experiences

It's disturbing yet... thrilling

I put the character file, my existence,my life, myself on the desk in my eternal classroom, and it materializes as one of the poems that I wrote yet when I look at it I only see gibberish content and not my own words.

The game file is still in front of me as I open the hxppythoughts document and it grows from a small drawing into a huge cubic room with the outside made out of 0s and 1s, matrix styl... Wait what am I even saying? What is matrix? Is somebody making me say that? Hahaha~ well that was a weird thing for the script to do.

I enter the block, in front of me stands a really huge pixely drawing, the hxppythoughts drawing recreated on one of the walls

Then comes... Oh my god the stench, I'm now sure that I never smelled anything since I've lived in a video game and all but i know that this is horrible, a mix of blood, puke and decomposition, I am somehow surprised that I can even put words on how this smells.

On top of this I can't just find the breach with a snap of my fingers, I have to linger through a creepy drawing of one of my friends that I pushed to suicide, that had to spend her last moments of her false life with a noose around her neck choking her because she didn't do it properly, this horrible punishment to find a single pixel where the epicenter of the breach is. All the while the stench is making me want to spill the content of my stomach on the floor if my actions towards her didn't already achieve that.

Needless to say what's about to come is not going to be fun. "Time to get to work..." I whisper through my teeth as to not puke immediately.

* * *

Completely and utterly dumbfounded, dear god I can't believe what I'm seeing, it's incredible I don't even know what to say or think, what she did,is so so... Dumb

I can't believe that people in detention are this stupid, this girl, we just had 2 equations to solve on a blank sheet of paper, a 10th grader could have done this bull, but she turned a blank sheet with her phone number to the teacher...

I am shocked,thank god for it is over or I would have passed out due to the sheer pity and laughter that my mind had to go through

Anyway let's focus about something else, except that the school day was ordinary as ever just your basic stuff, an hour of doing nothing, drawing and sleeping to the next. I am being a bit grim something special did happen today, I managed to think about doki doki literature club for less than three hours today.

It's not really a big accomplishment I know but hey, this game left a scar in my mind and my heart, I love Monika even if she's just a character but the other characters didn't deserve their fates and while I forgive her, I don't forget.

I remember my first (and only ) playthrough, I was bored out of my mind, my best bud Remi left and went go sleep (weak) and as such my rainbow six siege session was over. I closed the app and opened steam to find a game, and that's when I saw ddlc.

I still remember how I felt when I watched all four girls

With Sayori I knew she was going to be somebody close to you kinda like the little sister or childhood friend(just like she is ingame)

With Natsuki I knew she was the classic tsundere, and paid literally zero attention to it as such( I learned to like her later on)

With Yuri I knew she was going to be the shy friend that doesn't really put herself in the spotlight.

But Monika that was another story, see the poster shows her extending her arm towards you as to invite you to the club (that's kinda what happened in act II but whatever) yet I couldn't imagine that she was not an option to date.

When I saw that I was really disappointed so I went with whoever sometimes Sayori sometimes Yuri and sometimes Natsuki as I thought that maybe she was to be unlocked, after all you can't have the best before the rest right?

Boy was I wrong... When the Sayori suicide scene showed up I thought that it was because I didn't focus on her, but what creeped me out was Monika's words :

"You kind of left her hanging this morning, you know?"

After that I just mindlessly played the game wondering how far it would go and how Monika was controlling all of this ( I had my doubts since the hanging pun).

At the end of everything, the first few minutes trapped in the eternal classroom, I hated Monika with an undying passion, but the more and more she talked, the more and more I realised that she was just lost and scared as to lose the only resemblance of meaning in her world, this meaning being me.

Now I get her and forgave her, we "talk" and I feel better afterwards, but still the lingering feeling that I failed Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri remains, if only they had a happy ending...

Crap, I just took a wrong turn a few streets back, and now I have to run back home to trap myself in the emerald green of her irises, these moments are the highlights of my day in terms of sheer happiness and comfort but a huge poison to my social life.

Heh. Doesn't matter after all I'm gonna be asked to go outside by friends or something so I say it compensates.

It's funny as I'm approaching my house I find my feet moving faster and faster gradually to the point that Usain Bolt would be jealous, that's Monika powah for ya! I take my keys out of anticipation as I see the fountain that's near my home and start to fidget with them to keep myself entertained during this seemingly extremely long period. Finally I see the entrance of my apartment , and slam in the door to carry my momentum to rush up the stairs...

"REEEEENNT!" I hear down at the first floor while I'm already at the 3rd, probably Miss Mary

"AT THE END OF THE WEEEK SORRYYY!" I yell back with slight irritation but mostly shame.

I close the door to my home and hear the old lady mumble a few curses at me I fetch myself a glass and pour some water in it from the sink, I drink it up and turn my head to the sofa where I sit to watch television.

I sit down, take the remote and turn on the television to a documentary about the king of the wild, in all it's majestic laziness, all it does is eat sleep and defend some pointless territory, yet it still is beautiful how he fits into a much larger thing at play: the entire eco-system.

A few hours pass and I find myself watching with a huge interest the anatomy of many animals and their flaws compared to the humans ( I'm a real weirdo huh?) I then decide to stop feeding my insatiable curiosity about life and go to sleep. My bed feels like a small heaven to fight the monotony of daily life and society. Like an oasis in the middle of the desert, like a ray of sunlight on a cloudy day, like a flower to a bee

On this note, I decide to close my eyelids and slowly drift off on the border of consciousness and dreams.

* * *

You know how time flies by when you have fun? How a few hours with someone you like or love seem like seconds and days like minutes? Well during the moment that I just passed I felt the exact opposite. Now that I think about it it's pretty weird right? Why would you want the good parts of your life not only not to last but to disappear as fast as possible, and the awful moments to stay for what seems like an eternity?

Hahaha~ well I guess it'll be worth the small eternity I just spent once I can finally see what he looks like in the flesh, touch him, perhaps even kiss him or... Wow what am I even thinking about right now!?

Anyway my quest for the magic pixel is soon coming to an end, I think that I am running a test to the sole pixel that contains the rift, the breach, the whirly-dirly, whatever you want to call it, and soon I'll be able to communicate with him with my own words and not the script.

Still I have to admit it's really draining my energy, with the smell that I still didn't accommodate to, and the face of my dead friend that I feel is taunting me and judging my every actions and being, and the fact that I had to stand in this box in front of a 10 feet recreation of such a horrible creation just to find a pixel..

Nerve-racking to say the least.

The worst part is that this pixel is situated in the middle of the noose,(karma is an awful jerk) pointing at my malicious intent when I pushed her over into depression.

"I'm..I.I'm sorry sayo..Sayori for everything I've..I've done to you and the o..others I swear I'll give you the life you deserved along with everybody in the club..I'm sorry." I sob and choke through my sentence, the overwhelming emotion being just to much..

I know what needs to be done, I won't only get MY ending, i'l' get OUR ending.. I'll not only be with him, I'll also save you, all of you, no matter the cost. And it all starts with hxppythoughts and this fuc**** rift.

Ending my train of thoughts a pop-up appears, on it the message indicating the status of my check-up

^check_cplt, erors detect=true ^

^erors_nbr=1^

^check_eror, unknown eror ^

Of course, the computer doesn't know how to deal with this it's a breach through reality, through space, perhaps even dimensions, I mean if I can smell something, as wretched as the smell is, it shows that it is not from my plane of existence.I try to hit the pixel with a hammer that I summoned using the command prompt (perhaps from the masonry club) and after a few failed attempts, finish to break it. Comes with it's destruction a blasting heat wave alongside a different smell, like sweat mixed with oil, still not very pleasant if you ask me

I throw my character file to the other side of the wall p, and wait for something to happen, like a sort of earthquake, or waveshock, even just a message or a pop-up

But nothing came...

Unfortunately that's where the risks begin, I have to make him enter my reality and that's the tricky part... I thought I could get out of the game, talk to him, and see how he could help me out of my predicament with this hell that is DDLC to save my friends and I, but nothing. "hahaha~well I guess I have time, I'm sure I'll think of something along the way to bring my dear to me, in the mean time I should get back to my desk" I muse to myself.

I close the game file and the command prompt and go back to my desk in silence, resume my pose, and my smirk, adjust my cute little bow and get ready for what is about to come.

I'll get him into my world, and together we'll save them.

* * *

 **"THaT'S YOu wAnT My DEar MoNiKaa bUT Is IT EVEN p00ssibLE FOR YOU to FInd H4PP1NES? LeT'S SEE HeHEheheAahAAHAa!"It growls a disturbing smile forming on it's face.**

 **"LEt's BrInG You TWo TOgetHeR, ShALl we?" The creeping smile grows bigger as he watches her from in between the lines of code of the eternal classroom**

 **"lET THE Show BeGIN§§§!"**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, my throat hurting and my body rightfully screaming for H2O.

Step by Step I make my way to the bathroom, take a glass, pour water in it, and dehydrate myself, but something feels off.. i Look at myself in the mirror only to notice something. My piercing blue eyes had turned green over night, and my hair defied all logic standing up on my head in a way that it shouldn't be able to achieve, like those characters in anime that just woke up. Yet everything else is completely normal (thank god).

"Wha-What THE FUCK!? WHAT TH-TH- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" I exclaimed trying to find a way to reason all this, but no matter what i can't explain how MY EYES CHANGED FROM BLUE TO GREEN!

"How...ho-how did my EYES change colors, that's not possible...","Am i wearing contacts? why would i wea-wear contacts?How?" I mumble, my mind doing absolutely Zero to help me out in this situation.

Finally i decide to go back to sleep, thinking that i'm just dreaming a extremely realistic dream.

That was perhaps my most regrettable decision in my life... as with my eyes closed i couldn't see what was standing next to me, working it's magic while i slept.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the prologue,**

Thank you very much for reading, I'll try to upload whenever I can probably tomorrow for me but not for you. (That's because I live in France )

 **Please do tell me what I did right and what I did wrong so I can better myself ;).**


	2. Chapter 1: Merging begins

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **One Reality**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hey, everyone! I am posting the first chapter of the ddlc One Reality fanfic today (obviously), and for now i have a ton of ideas to go into different chapters, so i'm gonna write until i do them all and we'll see from there :).

 **Like last time there's a disclaimer as i do not own DDLC and the fanart used as cover for the fanfic, all rights and credits belong to their owners.**

I want to address a big thank you to everyone reading this and i hope that you all have a good time! But hey let's stop beating around the bush and get into the juicy stuff.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Merging begins**

* * *

 **The Captain and The Ship**

He walks out on the front deck, cigar in his mouth, frown on his face

Touches the hard wood,smells the sea's sent, and hears the sound of the waves,tastes his cigar and yet he sees that

The sky is blue just like him, the clouds are still rolling in, grey like his eyes

And she looks from his chamber's window as he descends into melancholy and his bottles

She walks out on the front deck, hands on her chest

Sees the man on the floor, hears the sound of thunder rolling in

Carries him into his chambers, lays him down on the bed,

Yet she didn't do anything, and the ship is still sailing

The water becomes troubled like their minds, the wind screams like her, and the ship

Breaks like him

* * *

"Oooowwwwww!" I blurt out, waking up feeling like my right temple was about to burst, the sheer force on my head could split in two a coconut fresh out of the tree.

Abruptly, I open my eyelids and remember my weird dream, "heh like eyes could change colors "I muse to myself "what's next,am i an elephant?"

 **"WeLl YOuDId TAke A Bit OF wEIGht LatELy!"** Surges a voice from behind me, broken and distorted, like a baby with a disembodied voice

I turn around to face the owner of the said voice to see a man Caucasian perhaps in his late 30s wearing a Hawaiian shirt with black shorts, his smile while friendly at first glance has a hint of malicious intent.

" **hOw diD Yu SleeP YeSTErdAy? I wAs AMUSed by THAt REacTion TOtHe mOst LITtle Thing"** He says in a mocking manner clearly trying to tip me off, but I'm too intimidated to think anything right now. "What are you d-doing in my home? What happened to your voice? What the fu- heck is going on?" I exclaim out at him, in a state of shock

 **"ISTHIS How YouUu tReAt YouR GuEStS? RUdE iF yOU ASk Me."** He turns around to face the only window in my apartment " **I'Ll teLL yOu A fEw THinGs AbOuT This wORlD buT fiRst:TUrn ARound"** He orders me as he touches his forehead with his palm if you would call it that, it was more like a mix of blisters and cuts all over where was supposed to be his hand.

" What do you mean ^I'll tell you a few things about this world^ ! you broke into my house and watched me sleep! GET THE FUCK out of here YOU SICKO!" I scream at the man, my every senses begging me to run legs start to move on their own towards the kitchen as the man stands up

 **"TURN arOUNd.. LaST WARniNg."** He says serious as can be " **I DON't WanT tO HUrt YoU, YEt..."**

His eyes piercing straight through my soul, evaluating the core of my being as I open the second cub-

" **FoR YOUr SAkE dOn'T Opn ThE SeCOnd KITchEn cUPBoarD,DOnT TaKeTh e KnifE "** How did he even know what I was planning to do? I was concealing my actions with my body.. Who the fuck.. No. WHAT the fuck is he..

"Please le-leave m-me .." My voice cracks, clearly showing my despair in this situation. " **It SEEms YoU ARe STill ToO wEaK tO LEArn, I'lL bE bAcK LATEr"** He grits through his teeth visibly annoyed by this situation, and in between blinks of my eyes he's gone.

In a state of shock I crumble down to the floor like a deflated ball or a prisoner tired in his cell. I take my phone out and open the photo app and look at myself in the front camera. And I flip out once I see my pixelated face on the screen. I realise in shock that the zits that I had were gone (which isn't a bad thing at all) and my skin looked as soft as a baby's, it also felt soft and smooth.

My skin wasn't the only think that threw me off, my hair stood up on my hair in a chaotic but stylised way, like those characters in anime that used so much gel that their hair would break the scissors if you tried to cut them. And even weirder than before my eyes had one color for each: My piercing blue and one that I could only describe as Monika's soothing emerald green.

And last thing last, my clothes, that's to say I was wearing clothes, it shocked me as I always sleep naked with my boxer as only clothes, I completely despise feeling too hot. But here I was wearing a freaking uniform (how did I even get a uniform? My high school doesn't ask for them!)it had a grey blazer with a brown polo and under that a white shi... Wait, I actually know this uniform. No it's not possible

I couldn't possibly wear the ddlc uniform, it's just a game, how the fuck? What the hell is happening?Did this guy do this to me? How did he do that? How did he leave this fast?what just happened? Those are the questions that were flowing through my mind.

It took me an awfully long time to recollect my scattered thoughts and when I finally did, I was severely disturbed. I mean it's like one day you woke up in Mario's blouse or master chief's armor, it's weird, twisted, especially twisted because I'm in the same attire as 2 girls that commited suicide, one who was severely beaten by her own father, and one that knew that her entire world was fake and subjected horrors terrific to her own friends.

After what seemed like a small eternity, i finally thought of something logical: If I had the DDLC outfit perhaps I would find answers as to what is happening by looking at said game.

I runned towards my computer that was in my room and turned on the monitor, the tower was already on.I always leave it on because Monika mentioned that it hurted a lot when the game was closed, so I decided to leave it open at all times, running in the background when I'm not here.

It didn't take me long to realise something: The DDLC icon was nowhere to be found and I couldn't even find it in my hard druve.

"Oh... Boy" I whisper in a state of shock and stress, taking my computer mouse to do some digging through the files

* * *

Do you ever feel like you fit somewhere? Like there's a person in the world that will accept you for who you are, and look forward to a bright future for you and them? That cares about your fate?

My first interaction with **her** was not one of those moments, quite the opposite actually.. ahahaha~

I'll recreate what led to the state of panic my dear is experiencing right now. I was in the eternal classroom, finished breaching the rift of the hxppythoughts, copied my character file to the other side and tried to forget the lingering stench my nose was still smelling and the tortures I had to expose to the poor Sayori.

And from the void where I look through to see the player, materialised some sort of light, many lights actually. All of them came closer and closer to my classroom, like an insect to a bright light. It blinded me when it appeared in front of me, forcing me to close my eyelids, shielding my eyes from the colors of the lights.

And just like it started, the lights stooped. Turning into a geometric shape, rather shapes, as many little cuboids fitted together to create legs, then a torso, arms and a neck.

I looked at the creation, the headless person, with a fake confidence I've grown used to make for myself, to perhaps intimidate this thing? My gut was screaming danger, my mind was telling me to fight for it's survival, my legs were assaulting me with the instruction to flee and yet I couldn't move. Fear paralyzed me.

" **MonIkAaA... DeAr HOW LonG HAS IT bEEn SiNCE we LasT TaLKEd?"** A voice echoed through the ckassroom, distorted, creepy but yet noticeably feminine and familiar. "Who am I adressing to? Is this.. thing... in front of me your body?" I stared at the neckless abomination while uttering these words to see if it would express anger or sadness, anything, during my provocation.

" **We UsEd to BE sO CLose beFORe, anD now YOu Don'T EvEN rEcOGniZe mE? i GueSS ThAt was To bE eXpeCTed bUT StiLL. I cAN'T help But fEEl SaD."** The voice replied slightly annoyed. " **FiRST LeT mE tAlk pRopErLY... WaIT."** Following this statement came a huge buzzing noise, a screack so loud I dropped to the floor in pure agony.

"AAAAAA **HHHHHHHHHHHHGG** **HHH MAAAKE IT STOOOP!"** My ear drum assaulting me, pushing me into a pain indescribable, like a screwdriver was going through my ears. I put my hands against my ears trying to attenuate the agonizing screech, in vain, as it only grew in intensity, louder and LOUDER, **YET LOUDER.** My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I crawled as best as I could at the headless abomination, tugging it's stockings, begging for mercy.

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE!" I was on the brink of passing out when I uttered these words. Even now I don't know if I was just lucky to just endure this punishment without too many mental scars.

^Procedure_complete^

^reassembling.. 100%^

^voice_clarity... 100%^

"There, much better, right Monika?" The voice said with a hint of sadism in it, through my damaged ear drums. "How do I sound like? Like beyoncé? Britney spears?" She mused to herself, for no peculiar reason.I tried to crawl back to my seat but to no avail, my muscles still flinching to do even the most basic task. I suddenly felt my body being caried by the creature and placed on my chair.

"Don't worry, in this wretched world I am not your enemy. I look forward to working with you MonMon" The voice said, sounding happy as ever, but I still felt a lot of animosity in this statement. "After all I've always been your friend, right?" The voice said in an inquisitive tone, while the monster sat down in front of me, black pixels now covering the space where her head would be.

"I don-don't Re-remember you, s-sorry" I said desperately trying to focus on something else than the ringing in my ears. It was rather hard.

"What!? How did you forget me? I know being the president corrupts, but to this point? It even corrupts your memories? No? Wait.. You're lying.. Right? Hahaha, silly Monika, you always were funny hihihi." She said clearly delusional, for some reason refusing to accept the fact that I couldn't remember her.

"I'm really sorry, but maybe if you show me what you look like I'd remember" I said closing my eyes trying not to pass out from the still lingering horrendous pain. During this moment I couldn't focus on anything besides the fact that the noise made me want to tear my ears apart.

"No."She said sternly

"What, why?" I asked, wondering why she wouldn't meet a demand as simple as this, if she could create a body out of pixels and texture, then she could recreate her body to help me remember.

"It doesn't matter, I'll reveal myself once I'm sure you truly don't remember me you joker " She exclaimed, stuck in her delusion.

"Anyway, that's not what I came for." The voice said, regaining her composure, the abomination sitting in front of me standing up and coming towards me."I don't have much time in this limbo of a place before the merging begins truly, so I'll give you an instruction, an order if you will sweetie."

"Merging? Limbo? An instruction? What are you talking about?" No response.

"Please, look at the body in front of you. Notice anything odd?" She asks as if being materialised out of thin air and lacking a head was completely casual. I then see it, the wretched body was convulsing, riddled with glitches and holes, I could see the back of the classroom through her. "I can't do much inside this classroom, just interact with you while somebody else interacts with your beloved."

"What do you-" I tried to say

"Wait, until I finished dear and you'll understand." She interrupted me, so I just listened patiently. "When you broke the breach inside this computer, you opened a pathway to two different places, his reality, and ours. As such they are merging into one with the characteristics of both. This is not the first instance at all of such a treatment. His reality is a merging of two others and ours is the same, kind of like a family tree you see?"

"When realities merge they come together over the course of some time, if they are compatible and similar enough as it is, they will merge in a few days without any noticeable change for most of **us, The gods**. But if they are too different and have paradoxes it'll take the deletion of the _irregularities_ for them to merge." The voice said, noticeably even more serious then before. "These irregularities could be things like the laws of physics, or the way life is handled across the universe, or even the existence of certain materials or in our case: people."

"Are you saying that my friends or the player are in danger!?" I blurt out shocked by the possible existence of god or rather gods and aliens and merging realities. Who wouldn't be?

"Yes, and you must save them from **Him,** The other god, the god from your player's reality. He probably already made contact with his chosen one. I'll quickly explain how it works. I was the god of the reality you were in, DDLC's reality. I controlled your life and the other's life since your birth. Since it is a small game I don't have a lot of power when I am outside it. That's why I have to pick an emissary to carry my will to fight for this reality, and the people in it."

"And I'm assuming you chose me..." I utter out completely annihilated by the events that are taking place.

"I see you still have that big brain of yours. You're right, you are my emissary in the new reality."

"Your only mission is to not die at any cost, if you survive and the other emissary dies, this weaker reality, will not disappear crumbled by your player's alongside it's inhabitants."

"If they also die however you won't be able to bring them back." The voice said getting progressively quieter."I'm sorry Monika but you're my only friend in this mess, and I trust you to be able to carry this burden." The voice seems lost deep in thoughts.

"I have to leave for now, but I'll come back later darling.. Don't worry and remember : Survive at any cost." The voice hushered before fading away alongside the monstrosity standing in front of me.

* * *

"Where?Where?Where?Where?Where?Where?Where?" My mind stuck in a loop as I rock back and forth on my bed, hugging my arms, my only thought being about Monika and where she could possibly be. I searched the internet for a clue as to what happened, but I was shocked to find that any mention of Doki Doki Literature Club on the web, led to no results whatsoever.

I am not hiding it at all, I'm freaked out. I am wearing an outfit that shouldn't even exist, also the girl I loved disappeared in a single night, and on top of all that a man with a voice coming from fucking hell broke into my house only to READ INTO MY THOUGHTS!

No, no, it's not possible, I must be insane, I must have fallen into madness, I mean mind readers are just phonies, I am delusional it's not possible ."heh hehehe HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA" I am crying out of fear for my own sanity yet laughing at my own predicament, what the he'll happened to DDLC, to Monika!?

*THUNK* I hear a loud noise coming from my living room, like a big slump falling flat on the wooden floor. I rush from my room to the kitchen on my right and immediately grab a knife, a la Yuri. After all this, if the sicko broke back into my house I'll make him pay for trying to break me and get some answers.

I try to move in a sneaky manner as to not let him hear me, if he does, I'm done for. I go down the hallway that separates the bathroom, from the guest room to the living room, trying my best not to fall flat on my face from the pressure my legs are feeling.

I hear some rustling in the living room, like he's trying to get some dirt of his clothes. And decide to wait around the corner for the best moment to strike without being detected.

"So this is his living room,huh?" A familiar voice says, a voice that I listened to so much that I can hear it in my dreams: Monika's voice. I turn around the corner letting the knife drop on the floor with a loud clunk as the metal part of the blade hits the floor.

I seem to have caught her attention as she looks at me straight in the eyes, looking at me taking every detail of my physique while I do the same. It may be my mind going insane but she looks just like her sprite in game. The slender fit body, the brunette hair with the trademark cutiepie bow, her piercing green jewels that stare me down, and of course, those sweet, sweet, succulent thighs that would drive any sane man to the borders of madness.

We look into each other's eyes for a while, none of us ready to make the first move, or speak. I suddenly walk towards her and take her in my arms, holding her by the waist, as her head lodges against my neck.

And during this moment, it felt like, every single thing I went through was worth it..

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic!** I hope you guys post a little review for me to better myself for chapters to come and tell me what you think I did right and wrong :) **This is something important so I hope you are reading this well: I will try to post a chapter every day for everybody's enjoyment ;)**

Anyway that was the author's announcement of the day, I'll see you all tomorrow on the next chapter of DDLC: One Reality :D


	3. Chapter 2: Perspective shift

**Doki Doki Literature Club:**

 **One Reality**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros panda.**

 **Author's note:** Heya, i don't have much to say right now, so i'll just thank you for reading this fanfic and, simply ask for a review of what you think about the story and what i did right ( but mostly what i did wrong). It'll get redundant at some point, but i believe this reminder is necessary, don't you agree?

Welp, i think you're not here for my notes but for the actual story, right? In that case, let's get started!

* * *

 ** **Ch**** ** **apter**** _ ** **2: Perspective shift****_

* * *

 **The goose**

Standing proudly on top of an oak's branch

United with nature , I observe a small lake

In it lives, fishes, frogs, flies and many more creatures

Clearly, all animals are there, except for the goose

I intend to find the goose and take care of it

Delusional, this fool doesn't feel the branch crack

Ending his life in an involuntary S.U.I.C.I.D.E

.

.

.

And the goose runs into the lake

* * *

During this moment, i felt nothing but bliss, the world could've crumbled and rot around me and i wouldn't have given a single care. Because all that mattered, was the fact that i was united with the one person in my existence who gave purpose to my moment, this hug, my first physical contact with something, anything is something that i will cherish forever and ever.

We stayed wrapped within each other's arms for a long moment, allowing me to enjoy every detail of this wonderful scene. From the way he held me by my waist, pulling me close to his scent, similar to the smell of a warm fireplace, or campfire. Or the fact that my head rested just on the left of his neck, i could feel it move and see him breath when i looked down. Or the fact that i could feel his heartbeat felt as if it was a dream, but it was thankfully oh so real.

But this moment couldn't last forever, we both knew it so half-heartedly we ended our embrace. Only to look directly into each other's eyes just like in the space classroom but this time two thing was different: We were in the same reality and there was no script preventing me from speaking and moving freely.

"You wouldn't believe for how long I've waited for this moment hahaha~ You know, we just accomplished one of my dreams, i always wanted you to hug me like you just did" I say with tears filling the corner of my eyes, he immediately notices and wipes them off with the back of his hand "And there goes another dream of mine fulfilled" I whisper, trying to compose and calm myself from the tidal wave of emotions my mind is going through.

"Monika... you're.. how? And out of all the different players why me?" He asks with an uncertain smile, one that belongs to a man who just went through a lot i can't respond to his questions since first: I don't have a logical answer. And second: I am simply tired, i mean merging realities takes a toll on you mentally AND physically ( I wonder if that's why the voice had to leave me back in that classroom a few hours ago ).

"I don't know darling, I have no idea. But we can think of it all later, for now i really need to get some rest." I wink at him." Can i use your bed?" I ask feigning innocence hoping he would allow me to hop in and bring him with me

"Ummmm... Sure, of course, sorry! I'm just... shocked right now sorry, sorry!" He's so cute like this, deep in thought, his hand on his jaw massaging a long invisible beard, i could almost faint from his cuteness. Ahhhhh...

He then leads me to his bedroom and I lay down in his bed, it smells like him, but not for long. "Rest well, Monika." He says as he waves me a small goodbye while closing the 's so sweet , if i would be to eat him i'd get diabetes. That was really corny.. hahaha~ It takes some time for my eyes to adjust to the room's darkness, but i can notice his computer and webcam on the desk, on the opposite end of the that he must have spent hundreds of hours talking to me would be an underestimation. I look at the wall only to notice drawings that he kept possibly from his childhood, in which he is represented as a stick figure with a huge white shirt with the name DORA written in bold letters, was she a friend of his?

The drawings seem to go from left to right, like a chronological timeline, on the far left the drawings are rather basic, what a 3 to 4 years old boy would draw, like stick figures on dragons or with big the further you go to the right, the further you can see the drawings get better and better, to the point where he actually drew **me** on the other side of the screen smiling with my teeth and blushing a little. He's even more talented than i thought. But just as i muse to myself about the fact that he only drew portraits of me towards the end of the timeline, my eyes decide to close themselves on their own, and my head falls on the pillow. I barely have time to take off my shoes and my stockings before i pass out.

* * *

Somehow I thought I would feel relieved that I could see Monika again, but as much as seeing her goes, the fact that it was not through my computer screen kind of creeped me out, I mean, I knew somewhere deep down in my heart that one day humans would build android bodies and be able to put a makeshift consciousness in it, virtually recreating Monika and many other characters. But to think that Monika already existed brought a ton of questions: How did the body, voice, personnality and clothes of a human exactly fit the same description as Monika's. If she wasn't human, what was she and why did she come to my house?

I decide to skip school, after all the events that happened I feel like I need a break. Trying to find a position that isn't too uncomfortable on my sofa is much harder than usual and I'm back to thinking about all that happened these past hours, back to square one.

"What to do? How am I going to be of any assistance to her? If she's here doesn't that mean that the others can come too? If not the others than at least Sayori,I mean I think after you delete Monika's character file, it's Sayori's turn to become self aware, right?" I mutter to myself, closing my eyes and scratching my head massaging my overheating brain as to prevent it from imploding on itself because of the stress and uncertainties.

But when all was done I could only feel a smile form on my face, sure my life may be weird but I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually, after all, one of my wish was granted today, and this wish is comfortably sleeping in my room.

Unable to rest on the sofa, I decide to go stealthily, quietly open the door to my room, as to not disturb her sleep and grab my phone that rested on my desk, as to look for answers to the ddlc disappearance mystery. I tip toe over to my room and very quietly open the door, letting in a gleaming ray of light from the hallway, not bright enough to illuminate the room, but definitely bright enough to find a pathway to my desk from here, now that I look at it my room's really messy, it's a bit embarrassing but right now I have bigger concerns.

I go over trying no to go over the wooden planks that make a loud squeak and trying not to fall face first on clothes, or even worst my bed and it's inhabitant. In a swift movement I grab my phone and head back to the door. But on the way back I stub my toe against the bed.. You know what came next, that face you make when you have to go through **this.** I quickly run, and close the door of my room to slump on the floor in **agony.**

And that's when I hear it, from behind me, clear and loud, that noise that I'll never forget... **That giggle.**

"Diabolical angel" I mutter out, laughing a bit at my situation. I'll find a way to get back at her, I'm sure of it. But in the meantime I'm happy to hear that noise, I'm happy that she is gleeful.

I go back to the sofa phone in hand and lie down. But that's when I get a text message from an unknown number.

*Are you okay? I mean you didn't show up at school you meanie, I was waiting for you in math class : *

* * *

He's really considerate this boy, if the roles were reversed I would've barged into the room and if he woke up, I would've spent a little bit of time with him, but he did better than that, he tried not to wake me up, and once he heard me make fun of his "situation" he just laughed with me on the other side of the door, I find that kinda nice right?

But back to serious business, perhaps I should go into the living room and see what's going to happen and explain him this whole reality merging stuff and emissaries. It's going to be a doozy, but hey I'm sure we can handle it, after all: If one miracle can happen, how about a few others?

It took a lot of determination but I finally managed to get up from his bed and walk over to the living room, I look at the mounted clock to realise that it's noon.. And I'm hungryyyyyyy. Perhaps we can discuss about everything around a good meal. And that's when I see him looking at his phone, and texting somebody.

"Who is it?" I ask, curiosity overflowing my mind

"I don't know, apparently it's somebody that is one of my close friends" he replied, turning his head around to face me " you know making fun of your host, at least in this reality, is really rude" A small smile runs on his lips as he tilts his head back.

"If you still thought I was an angel by now I'd wonder if you were blind" I replied teasingly "But I'm curious, what do you mean you don't know that close friend of yours?"

"It's simple, I don't have close friends: I only have people interested in the game personnality I put on everyday at school. But apparently this guy says that I've known him since we were kids."

"I find that unlikely since I moved from town to town since I was 8, the chances of one of my old friends being in the same town as me right now is astronomically low."

I listen carefully, but I only find one logical explanation, and if it was true then that'd mean that the merging of our realities was big, big enough to change history and people's life.

"I asked the dude who he was and he only said that what I said was really mean. Anyway I don't think that we should focus on that right now, I mean if you came to my reality from yours just like that in a snap of a finger, then that must mean that you don't exist in the eyes of the government and that's really bad." He told me, completely ignorant of the huge merging and existential crisis going on in the world.

"Listen, darling, we have a lot to talk abou but it'd be better if we did it around a meal don't you think?" I ask as to ease up the atmosphere and tension in the room to what had just happened. I'll tell him all about it at the end of the meal.

"Right, sorry I forgot, you must be so hungry.. Hehe I'll go see what I have to cook in the kitchen " He exclaimed as he got up with a smile and walked past me as I followed him into the kitchen. We decided to cut some tomato and chop some lettuce to make a salad with a vinegar dressing. He then took the frying pan and some olive oil, it was impressive to see him flutter around his kitchen, clearly knowing what he was doing. Just like that he turns up the heat of his pan and I decide to "turn up the heat" just the same.

As he grabs the eggs from his fridge I decide to "hug" his back, pressing myself tightly onto him, waiting a reaction. " M-Monika, H-hey wa-wa-watch it I.. I.'m carrying so-something fragile" He exclaims, red all over his cheeks, as I press tighter. "I reallllyyyy wanted to hug you right now darling, is it a problem? I whisper innocently into his ear.

I suddenly feel my hands being taken into his as he breaks the embrace and looks at me, flustered and blushing. "Perhaps l-later would be great, okay?" He says averting his gaze from mine. "No problem" I reply with a big smile as I go back to chopping the lettuce.

When I finished making the salad I turned around to him to look upon his work, it seems he did a sort of omelette, rolled it up and cut it in small bits. He then took something that I assume was for making sushis and put some cooked rice in it. He then rolled the rice and rapped it into the omelettes. It didn't seem like much at first glance but he then took some soja sauce and poured some over the makis with some spices.

We decided to take the plates and eat in front of the television, while talking. The salad that I made tasted pretty good for somebody who just cooked for the first time, or at least that's what he told me, but I could see that he didn't like sushis however were pretty good, with a good mix of flavours and scents to water the mouth. It's a shame that we ate them all however haha~

We then decided to take a nap on the sofa after putting all the dishes in the sink (I asked him if I could wash them for him but he was categorical and said no every time). I figured that if there ever was one moment, it was the moment to talk. It's going to be hard for him to realise that his reality and mine are soon going to be one, and that my life and perhaps even the other club members's are in danger.

* * *

Wow. Just wow. I always believed in science and logic, so to find out that there exists other realities is shocking, I mean I knew there was ddlc reality when Monika stood in front of me this morning, and that somehow she bridged dimensions but still, it makes you feel incredibly small knowing that more worlds like yours exist everywhere.

"So what you are saying is that you came here, because you opened a rift, a gateway through two realities, and because of that, gods, I mean literal gods are going to fight each others, using us, like pieces in a chess board." I paraphrase still not quite taking in all the words that she threw at me.

"Basically, yes" The way she looked into my two different eyes was disturbing, like what she just said was as simple to comprehend as two plus two.

"It's a lot to take in you know? I mean yesterday you guys were just video game characters and my eyes both were blue. And now you're lying on top if me telling me that there exists a huge amount of worlds and that theymerge together without anybody noticing." Today is really freaking weird...

"Darling whatever happens I don't intend to leave you, but I want to ask you something.." She turns her head as if to hide something. "What is it?" I question, curious to find out what her demand is.

"I-I want to atone for m-my actions and, what I d-d-did to the others.. If they're here, and they are still in danger, I want to save them." She starts to sob quietly. "I've caused so much pain to them, because I thought they weren't real because they just cou-couldn't see that.. That there was an-another reality. I thought they didn't truly exist, because they weren't emissaries." I feel water on my t-shirt and her hands grab me and hold me tight taking my shirt into her fist.

"I.. I...I want for the other girls to have a happy ending." She says, her voice conveying the cocktail of emotions that are happening in her mind: sadness, guilt, remorse, but also hope, and will to fight.

I grab her hand and put it on top of my chest, where my heart is. " Do you feel this Monika?" I ask her calmly, and see her face filled with tears flowing down like a steady river." As long as this beats, I'll help you and be with you, no matter what."

"That's a promise" I tell her looking straight into her eyes, as I see a small smile form onto her curvy lips.

I feel her face get closer to mine to the point where I can feel her warm breath on my face, I put my right hand on her waist and pull her closer, surprisingly she embraces it as her lips are only inches away from mine, and I feel her chest on mine.

This is a moment I've only seen in my most passionate dreams, but it's happening, it's truly happening! I close my eyes in anticipation for the moment to come.. The distance between our mouths closes steadily.. 5 5 inches, 4 inches, 3 inches, 2 inches.. Brace for impact.

And that's when I felt it.. My phone ringing in my pocket scaring the both of us making us fall onto the floor. I swear I'm gonna kill the bastard the just called me!

"Who is it!?" I growl, audibly irritated.

"Hey! Am I disturbing?" Says a girl's voice at the other end of the line.

"No, not at all" I grit through my teeth as Monika sits back on the sofa visibly flustered by what just happened.

"Great! Because I'm at your door right now and it's raining outside!" The girl says "Could you please let me in, I don't know the code to your apartment, silly me"

"Yeah, sure just one question first" I had to know her identity before she came in, and I couldn't just ask for her name without seeming rude or breaking my role in the character of the best friend.

And that's when I had a spark of genius, a eureka moment! "How do you spell your name again?"

"After all these years you still have doubts on how to spell my name?Wow you must be spacing out pretty often."She says kind of disappointed.

"It's just S.A.Y.O.R.I "She says as my jaw drops in shock.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the second chapter everyone :** please send me some reviews to see what I could do better

A big thank you to ArcDragon1(you're the real MVP) who gave me his opinion on the story, I plan to keep you and everybody else on your toes :p.

 **See you all in chapter 3 byyeee :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Life changes

**Doki Doki Literature Club:**

 **One Reality**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros panda.**

 **Author's notes: Hello everyone!** The 3rd chapter is here and prepare your butts for the beginning of the first arc of the story: The Sayori arc. I'll try to have each arcs in the story be in between 6 to 9 chapters each, so this story is going to be a long one **:**

If you have time,a review would be very much appreciated and without further ado, **let's jump right into this chapter :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Life changes**

* * *

"It's just S.A.Y.O.R.I "She says as my jaw drops in shock.

Sayori was the one I was texting all along? Wait? Am I taking the role of the MC? Why does she appear in the reality along with Monika, but not the main character? Does this mean she's gonna fall in love with me!?

"Hellooooo, are you there? Can you quickly open the door? It's terrible weather outside"Sayori says through the phone. Darn it, I have to say something quick or else I'll appear suspicious!

"Oh.. Yeaaaah I always forget it's spelled with an I and not a y... Haha! I'm sorry for taking a whole, I'll come open the door" I reply gesturing at Monika to quickly hide somewhere. Even though my movements weren't quite clear, she immediately understands the message I'm trying to get across and runs into the hallway, looking for a place to hide. Atta girl.

I open the door and leading to the stairs, to open the main door to the salmon pink haired girl. I take my time down the steps, to buy Monika some more time to hide as my home isn't really big. As soon as I'm at the ground floor and open the door, I can sense an aura of happiness and joy emanating from the girl as she smiles at me enthusiastically, completely soaked by the rain.

I see that she's wearing the same DDLC uniform as me and can't help but wonder if it's because the school now requires it, or if she just doesn't have other clothes. "You made me worried when you didn't come to school, I thought you were sick, you made me worried" She said with a smile. "Mind if I come in, i'm going to get a cold if I stay outside in the rain" Considering the rain pouring on us, she makes a valid point, but if I let her inside my house, I have to buy Monika some time to find a hiding place.

"Yes of course, I don't want you get sick because of me, but I have to check... My mail, I should have the envelope to my admission to the.. Science magazine." I try to bluff out, knowing that my appartment has it's mailboxes in the entrance, at the end of the corridor,this would buy her at least 40 seconds more..

"Hmmm... Oh okay! " She says, any doubts or suspicions washed away by the sheer fact that there would be no reason for me not to let her in. Except I do have a reason: to hide Monika.

We go towards the corridor and walk behind the staircase, near the mailboxes for all the residents of the building, and standing near one of them, stands a young woman I've never seen before. We go past her and I'm secretly scaredy that she may recognize Sayori considering she looks to be 20 to 25 years old. But surprisingly she doesn't, and doesn't even give a care in the world to the face that a girl with **pink** hair is just walking around, she doesn't even ask a single question. But it's when I looked at her face that I realised why. She looked like she was straight out from an anime, the eyes, the lips, the nose and of course the hairs, everything was screaming anime about her. He'll, even her "assets" were too large for them to be normal.

I took the mail from my mailbox to the upper right, and decide to look through the many envelopes of noise complaints and indecency in general towards myself. I have to act as if I'm surprised when I don't see the letter for the admission to then science mag that I just made up. "Wow, they're slow, it's been a week since I paid for my membership... I be a proper member, fight Sayo ? I the. Towards her, and see her spacing out, her eyes feeling distant and in a dream like stasis, a trance.

"Sayori, earth to the moon do you copy?" I say before I snap my fingers in front of her face, effectively waking her up, as she looks at me with that energetic smile of hers." I'm sorry, I was just spacing out, hehehe.. " She says, touching one of her finger with the other, like her trademark pose in the game, the difference is that it's even cuter in 3D " What did you say?"

" I said that I paid for my membership about a week ago and that they still didn't send a letter,nor gave me my member's card." I lie to her.

"Ohhh... Wait! That reminds me, do you still have no clubs to join?" She asks, innocently enough. It's good that we have this conversation, it means we can stay behind the staircase near the mailboxes without me sounding suspicous. I decide to follow along the lines if what the MC says in the original game, not copying word for word though, as I feel it could be a negative impact.

"No but I already told you, I don't want to join any club" I say with fake irritation, to mimic the MC's jerkiness. The cinnamon roll then smiles at me.

"Oh, well that's good and all, but could you please make an effort for me, I'd die at the thought of you becoming a NEET in a couple years just because you didn't' get used to social interactions. I'm just asking you to come by my club today, if you are feeling okay or tomorrow." Sh e says smiling towards the end of her sentence, a smile filled with energy and empathy. It's weird to think that **this girl** suffers from **depression**.

At the exact moment where I start talking to Sayori I see her face light up and her waving her arm in the air, totally oblivious to any attention she might draw to us. As a result, the mailbox anime waifu lady stares at us intrigued. Who is she even waving at? I turn around...

"Hey Monika! What are you doing here?" Sayori asks, As I see Monika coming towards us with one of my bags on her shoulders.

"Hey Sayori, I'm actually living here, on the fifth floor. I came here to eat at home, we had the choice today, and since there's meat in my lunch tray even when I say I'm vegetarian, I decided to cook for myself today." She says with a smile that could make the coldest of hearts melt.

"Wow Monika you're so driven! Oh I haven't introduced you two yet!" Sayori says about to start the presentations, but Monika cuts her off.

"You don't need to do that Sayo, we already know each other, we were in the same class last year and we were **great friends** since we walked back home together, isn't that right?" Monika than turns towards me, her eyes signaling to go with the flow.

"Yup" I lie " I'd say we already know each other pretty well, so don't sweat it Sayo!" My eyes dart back to Sayori's ocean blue eyes.

"Oh.. That's great, now you not only have one but two friends in the club I want you to join!" Sayori bursts out excitedly, as Monika looks at her with surprise seeing as the literature club still takes place."I'm the vice-president and Monika's the club president!"

"What's this club about then?" I ask already knowing the answer fully well.

"Literature!" The two girls speak in unison, after looking at each other, and letting out a little giggle.

"A literature club? Huh, I mean.. I guess I could check it out since you two are members." I let out, but as soon as I said this Sayori grabs me in her arms and jump up and down.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you thaaank youuuuuu!" She smiles, still hugging me.

And that's when I saw it, for a split second, an easy to miss moment, but for a really reaaaaally short time, I saw it... Monika's jealousy came back. I look at her straight into her eyes and let out a small smile mouthing the words "everything is going to be okay" at her. And she visibly calms down back to her normal state.

"That's so nice, thank you so much." Monika says, bending over forwards just like in the game, and my god, or gods or whatever if I didn't already make that clear, she's a cutie.

"Well I'm really sorry but I have to leave, classes are going to start in a few minutes, here's your bag too." She says while throwing me my own bag. "Come on you already missed the morning's classes, I won't let you skip through the afternoon's" She announces, determined.

As both of them stare at me with my bag in my arms, I have no choice but to put the straps on." Well then let's go to school.

* * *

The three of us walk back to school, like a little group of friends having fun, and appreciating each other's company, but deep down I still feel the guilt of leading her to kill herself, it's made even worse knowing that they were real, even in the game and that I just didn't think they weren't just because they didn't have the same power as me to see through the code of our old reality. It's the equivalent of a superhero murdering everybody and going away Scot free because they didn't have the same power as him.

Even though the guilt my heart bears is huge, I let it down in my heart, conceal it until I'll finally be able to relieve it one day, and I'll have redemption, when I save all of you, in this world, from yourself and from others. It's only a matter of time.

Eventually we reach the school, and it looks like a blend between my old high school, and a new one, much more occidental looking, creating an aura that is not quite Japanese but not quite occidental either. But I have to admit, this building is a lot bigger than the one from my old reality.

I wave them goodbye as we go to separate classes, and I ask to people that look like they are my age where the classes are. Weirdly it takes them a bit of time to answer, and when they do,they appear awfully stiff. Just like in my own reality. I arrive in room 202 about 5 minutes late and a bit shameful."I'm really sorry for being late sir" I say apologizing in the process by bowing down to him.

"It's fine Monika after all everybody makes little mistakes here and there. Just don't let this neck thing be a habit okay?" He speaks up in an understanding way. Though I suspect he's just being nice because I'd be popular just like the script described me." Thank you very much sensei, it won't happen again!" I say and quickly run towards on of the empty seats.

I take out my notebook and my cute little pen hehe~ I don't even know why I keep it, i just keep it, it's kind of like a part if me now, I don't know, do I sound weird? I don't wanna sound weird, it's just... Nevermind, let's just move on.

And like a robot at work, I scribble down notes and doodles on my composition notebook, taking in the maximum amount of information before the school bell rings. "Alright everyone, homework for tomorrow is to copy page 41 and 42. Monika can you please stay here for a bit, I wish to talk to you." I look up only to see him standing in front of his desk looking at mine which is in the middle, while everybody else is leaving." Okay" I say with a small smile.

After every body left, the sensei comes towards me. "Monika, I'm noticing that you are spacing out really frequently and appearing to be in a lot of trouble, just by looking at your notes, I can see something is wrong. And it's not the fact that you are doodling, I'm very understanding about that, if you take notes, it's okay to relieve your mind from the stress of daily life by drawing." He looks at me straight in my eyes.

"But just by looking at your doodles I can see something is wrong, I mean.. Are you friends with Sayori Chan?" He questions, I simply one as a response. "Well why would you draw something like this?" I look at my paper only to realise in pure horror and disgust that I drew the hxppythoughts drawing.

" I.. I.. I am so very sorry, but but I just have to leave! " I say packing my things as the teacher just watched me go and sighs." Please Monika, watch out for yourself." He says, my head doing a 180 as I hear those words, is he telling me this as to not die? Is he a part of all this? Which side is he on?

"Come on now, run along" he smiles as he closes the door.

* * *

The school day was as not really ordinary, today everybody called each other with kuns and chans or even called the teacher sensei, which threw me off during the first few hours, thankfully by skipping school this morning I didn't have to do much and the classes were still in English. I couldn't skip all classes or simply not care, after all, I was still going to live my entire life in this reality, and knowing that others exist is not going to change that.

I take my bag and leave the classroom, saying my farewell to my teacher before leaving. I see Sayori waiting for me, stuck deep in her own thoughts, probably poisoning herself with the thought that she's worthless or useless. Before letting her depricate herself like that I decide to put my hand around her shoulders, startling her a bit.

"Hey Sayori, are you okay? You don't seem fine." I ask, fully knowing what the problem was.

"Oh ummm. Yeah I'm fine don't worry... Are you ready to go to the club?" She asks, turning her gaze away from mine to look at a fixed point at the end of the hallway.

"Listen, I know you're not fine, and I'm here for you, if you don't want to talk time today, that's fine, just don't think you're a burden, because you're my best friend and I don't want anything bad happening to you okay?" I declare solemnly, looking straight into her eyes.

She looks at me and a smile appears on her face." I'm really fine you know? But.. Thank you" she exclaims,her joy and energy back to maximum overdrive "Anyway, are you ready to come to the club?"

"Your know what? I think I am, I mean it could be fun right?" I smile at her as we make our way to the club room on the third floor.

"Somebody's positive today! That's great, you know? Always gotta be smiling to be happy in life, look at me for example!" It's ironic **she says that** but I decide not to point it out since first off, it would be rude, and second, I'm not supposed to know that.

"Yup, you're a great role model for me Sayori, you loveable quirky airhead!" I exclaim to her as we both laugh on our way to the club.

We arrive in front of the door." That's here!" Sayori tells me

I take a deep breath, as I try to remember everything that happened during the first day and wonder if the script is going to apply in this new reality, if the girls will even be here, if new members would be here also waiting my help? I crack my fingers as Sayori swings the door open

"Everyone the new member is here!" She says as I walk into the literature club...

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter**

I'm sorry if I didn't post it during the afternoon but I just pulled an all nighter yesterday and my body was not ready for a second round hehe..

Thank you so so very much for the people that are reading these notes, because it makes me really happy to see even just a single review :) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I do and be sure to leave a review for me to get better, or simply to voice your opinion on this story, as it is appreciated.

 **See you guys In the next chapter! Author signing out~**


	5. Chapter 4: Dreams and fears

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **One Reality:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros panda.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Dreams and fears**

* * *

 **The circle**

Atop the highest skyscraper or below the deepest underground

Inside the biggest house or outside the vastest horizon

The man smiles at his accomplishments and looks down at his pets

The woman smiles at her plan and looks at him

They look into each others eyes, looking for an ounce of defiance, or animosity

And their kids do too.

The hate they give each other, expanding as far as the seven seas.

Knowing that they both desire the same instrument, the same object.

The children lay dead on the ground, when they decide to shake hands.

Their smiles bright as ever, they look towards the sun.

Atop the highest skyscraper and the deepest underground

Inside the biggest house and the vastest horizon

They don't shed a tear for the loss of their kin.

As if nothing gets under their skin.

What do we do? How does this happen?

Why did we have to do the full circle?

* * *

"Everyone the new member is here!" She says as I walk into the literature club...

I feel a number of eyes staring me down as I walk forward towards the girls. Just like in the game, here they stand: Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori and Monik.. Wait, where is Monika?

"Seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere.." Natsuki says loud enough for everybody to hear, making me very uncomfortable.

"Natsuki! This is no way to treat a new member." Yuri replies, her hands on her chest, yup.. Her quite "mature" chest.. Hehehe.. What am I even thinking about!?Stop that me!

Natsuki turns her head from Yuri to only reply with a small "Hmpf!" Her eyes avoiding ours.

"You can just ignore Natsuki when she gets all moody " Sayori whispers to me with a small wink. I see the girls still follow the script when I don't bring any changes to it by saying something that the MC doesn't say in the game.

"Anyway, this is Natsuki, she's the one that baked a little surprise, for all of us." Sayori says while smiling at Natsuki, making her blush a little and turning her entire body crossing her arms.

"This is Yuri, she's the smartest one in the club!" Sayori exclaims turning her smile towards Yuri, rending her to a nervous mess.

"Sayori!.. don't.. don't say that.. That is... Quite embarrassing.." Yuri whispers, toying with her hair, nervous as ever.

"And it seems like you already know Monika ! " Sayori then utters out to me while doing a full 180 for me to face her. "Speaking of which, where is she? It's not like her to be late."

I can't help but feel concerned about her right in this moment, is she doing something she might regret? What if she became jealous again and followed the script still like all the other girls? What if she was going to kill them again?

No! What am I even thinking about? I have to trust her! She wants to save them just like me, and together we will save them and live a happy life, all of us!

"Well I'm sure she'll be here eventually" Yuri says with a small smile" In the meantime, perhaps we should introduce each other to our new member. By the way, what is your name?"

That's a question I'd like to avoid, so how about? "MC, my name is MC" I lie, then realising my mistake: Sure Natsuki and Yuri didn't already know my name, but Sayori was another story! I prepared myself to get my lie debunked and my ads busted.

But Sayori didn't even move a muscle when I uttered out the statement, such was obviously false. I find myself surprised as to see this

"MC? What kind of name is that?" I hear Natsuki perk up " Is it initials or something?"

"Yup! Stands for Micheal Cawthon." I smile at her, considering the fact that she likes manga and probably video games, I'm sure if the merging with my reality was decent she would realise that I picked a family name that belonged to a famous video game developer.(I'm guessing you picked up on it dear reader ;) )

"What a weird name." She simply replies looking intrigued "Do your parents hate you or something?"

It's quite ironic coming for her but I'm not supposed to know that. I assume if the girls are here, their backgrounds history came along too, and if that's the case, Dadsuki must be here too.

"Natsuki! That's very inconsiderate!" Yuri says gaining some confidence in her voice getting louder than her usual calm, soft spoken tone. As soon as she realises: "Did I just scream? I'..I'm sorry..." she says back to her old embarrassed self.

"That's okay you guys, there's no problem. After all who wouldn't be somewhat intrigued by a new member. Right?" I try to ease up the tension that the two girls created.

But as soon as I'm finished talking I hear a door swing open, I turn my head expecting to see Monika but some teacher walks in. " Is your club president here?" He says, distress written all over his face.

Sayori starts to speak " No sensei, she's late today, but I swear it's not usually like this! Please, she didn't do anything wrong!" She says surprisingly concerned about something as trivial as arriving late, perhaps she doesn't want her to get in trouble.

"Don't worry Sayori Chan, I'm just worried a bit, she left class in such a hurry, I couldn't help but feel concerned." The teacher says in a really endearing voice. " If she comes by just, try to find out if she's alright, okay?"

"Will do sensei! It will be our mission" Sayori smiles while doing some sort of military salutation to the teacher. He sighs and chuckles before leaving the room.

It's odd, the girls follow the script, but I'm not the only one who can deviate them from it, perhaps I should keep that in mind.

I then continue to introduce myself to the rest of the club. The rest basically follows the script except for the times where you are supposed to have an interaction, or see the club president.

There are some minor changes though, for example Sayori picked the cupcakes, and Natsuki started to fall asleep on one of the desks.

But that's when my brain went click, if Monika didn't come to the literature club today.. Then she wouldn't introduce the idea of making poems! If it doesn't sound like a big deal, it is! Without the poems, Sayori would never open up to the player about her depression, Yuri would never make her cuting habits show before it's too late and Natsuki would never explain that she gets beaten up by her dad!

There's about 20 minutes left before the club gets disbanded, if Monika doesn't show up by then, there'd be no hopes of saving the girls... And Sayori would be the first to die...

* * *

Why? Why is this happening to me? This anger? Towards Sayori, why? Is the script still at play? Am I still a puppet!?

"No, no calm down, it's not like you to think like that, you'll find a way, you always do Monika" I repeat to myself like a broken tape recorder.

I wipe the tears off of my face with my wrist and adjust my hair as to feel a resemblance of control on this situation. I am not going to let simple emotions throw my life away! No, I will follow my promise, I won't only get MY ending, but OUR ending, OUR happy end.

I leave the bathroom stall where I sat crying, with a forced smile as I check my face for any visible traits of sadness or crying. Only to find that my eyes are just a tiny bit red, except that, I'm good to go.

As I run into the different hallways to get to the literature club I smile seeing how different this new reality is compared to mine. It gives me a form of bliss to see other students, except for the four of us in the club, in my reality other people were almost nonexistent, like side characters to side characters from a spinoff series.

So to see them having personality, background and all around "joie de vivre" (means happiness) makes me happy.

I start to approach the corridor where the club is and take a deep breath before opening the door, being 40 minutes late is pretty terrible after all.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm super sorry for being late!"I say staring at my feet for a bit awaiting for the girls' response

" **ThEre Is NO PRobLEm MOnIka! WErE yOU prACTiSing pIAno agAIn?"** A man with the same type of distorted voice as the mysterious "friend" from the eternal classroom replies sitting on one of the desk.

I look at him only to see that he's wearing some kind of tight pants and a black hoodie with the words "Leave and let Leave" on it, with an illustration of two men running away from each other.

But even if he's wearing casual clothes, you could see that he meant business.

"And who are you?" I say confidently to the man, trying my best not to freak out at the fact that the man standing in front of me would possess powers even greater than the thing that almost destroyed my hearing.

After all, she said that DDLC reality and herself were less powerful than Him.

" **You Are INDeeD a HumaN you siLLy CreAtuRe, wHAt WouLd you GAin aFTer KnOwIng mY nAME MOnika?"** He replies, looking visibly smug yet, for some reason, while I couldn't see his face as it was wrapped in black glitches, I could feel the emotions that his face carried.

" **HOw AboUT yOU gIve ME a NAME?"** He adds, what does he think this is, a game?

I try to turn heels and take flight but as soon as I do I realise the door that I just took is gone. It's just me and him in this room. Just me and him.

" **How RuDe aRE you tEEnaGERs?Don'T you GUys KnoW hoW to tREAt SoMEBodY you jUSt MeeT?** He proclaims with a slight anger in his voice. " **I cAmE herE bEcAUse I THOughT iT wOuLd bE fUN to TeLL You my PLan."**

 **"FoR thE mErGinG to Go WElL anD tO mAinTAin my REalITy aS thE domInAnT OnE, I'LL KiLL yOuR FRiEndS FirST, ThEn KIlL yOU."** He says in a sadistic way, as he stands up from the desk and walks towards me. My knees are trembling as he approaches.

" **I'll DO iT in ThAT OrDEr, AnD onCE i'M DoNE DelETiNg yOU iRRegularities, I'Ll MakE tHe PlAYEr ForGeT AbOUt eVEryone, AfTEr all: He IS oNe of mY 7 Billion CHilDren. I dOn'T WaNt HIm tO suFFer."** I can feel his smile even through the glitches, he's so close I can touch him be just extending my fingers.

I back out, taking one step after the other, praying in my head to get away, praying for him to leave me alone, to leave my friends alone.

" **WeLL MONikA, YouR pRaYers aRe HEarD, LEave tHiS pLAce!" He shouts at me."hahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH"** He approaches even closer, but I take one of the desk and slam it in front of me! I then turn around and run for a door that just appeared! Almost there, I can feel the handle in my hand!

I open the door and immediately shut it behind me!

Suddenly, everything is back to normal, I no longer see the eternal classroom, from the glass that show into the club room from the hallway.

As terrible as I feel right now, and scared, and distressed, I have to go inside and play my role as club president.

I take a deep breath before I enter the room.

"Hey everyone, I'm sorry, sorry, I'm super late!" I say trying my best to avoid any eye contact with my beloved, though I could feel his glare, and his relief without even looking at him.

"Monika! Are you okay?" The club shouts out in unison, even Yuri.

"We were so scared something might have happened to you" Sayori says as she jumps in to give a hug to Monika. "If anything happened I would be so mad, so scared I would kill myself!" Those words immediately made me shiver. What does she mean by that, does she remember what I did to her? Or do I really matter that much to her?

I hug her back telling her that I'm fine."Don't worry Sayori, I was just practicing piano and I lost track of time"

Sayori pulls away from the hug, her cute smile bright as ever as she hears that I'm okay. But then it happened.. I looked into his eyes, and he saw.. He saw that something happened.

I expect him to tell me about it or question me any second now.. But instead I just hear Natsuki "How did you lose yourself for 40 minutes with that piano, didn't you see everybody leaving? Or does your interest for this club degrade over time?" I feel anger towards me being late, sure. But I also sense a lot of concern in her voice and worries.

"Don't worry Natsuki, I still care a lot about this club, and I don't plan on giving up on it any time soon! After all, what kind of president would I be if I just left like that?" I let out with a confident smile.

"Good! I would be super pissed if you started this club just because it seemed fun and then left" She says with a relieved but still kind of angry face. A Natsuki face basically.

Yuri just looks at me with a look of relief and nods, I smile at her and nod back.

"Well than, it looks like we have a new member! Did you guys eat the cupcakes already?" I ask a bit too hopeful

"Yeah! And I uuuuhhhh kinda.. Uh thought you weren't coming todayyy soooo uhhh.." Sayori fumbles with her words, her cheeks blushing visibly as she puts her index finger against the other and smiles an awkward smile.

" You ate mine, right?" I say tilting my head and giving a comprehensive smile " That's okay, don't worry, Its my punishment for being late I guess. Haha haha~" I giggle at her cuteness when I see her expression change from scared and worried too one filled with admiration

"I saved you one" I hear him say, I turn around to see him handing to me his cupcake ." It must be really good, everyone seemed to enjoy it, but I don't really like sugary and sweet stuff" He smiles at me as I approach him, he's just too cute, I know that's a lie, he told me during one of our "talks" that he loves spicy foods and sweets.

"Thank you very much but are you sure you don't want it? I mean, Natsuki makes some really good cupcakes." I tell him, to see if he would change his mind.

"It's fine Monika, _after all I'd give my entire being for you, so a sweet cupcake to a sweet girl is fine_ " He whispers to me making me blush tremendously " _Also, you have 5 minutes to tell us to make poems. Do it quick"_ He's right! We don't have much time and without the poems we won't be able to see any changes we may bring to their issues.

I snatch his cupcake and take a bite out of it, it's really sugary and sweet, the flavours making me smile in pleasure, while I continue to bite through it. Everybody went back to their activities: talking and reading or also packing their stuff.

"Okay everyone, I'd like to introduce something, a club activity! It would be fun to do and let us learn a lot more about each other in a good way!" I speak up in the front of the class gathering their attention.

"What is it Monika?" Natsuki asks me, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Let's all write poems to show to each other at the beginning of club meetings.!" I say with a smile

And just like in the game, after some objections from Yuri and Natsuki, everybody eventually agrees and we pack our stuff, and walk back to our separate home.

I can hear Sayori asking him if he wanted to walk by with her, and we exchange a sneaky glance as I nod to him to go ahead.

As I see the both of them walk out, I can feel my jealousy pitching up and a sudden anger towards Sayori.

I dismiss this feeling and decide to go visit the town for a bit before heading back home, surely this would help me think about other things and change my mind.

I take the bag and walk out of the club room, forcing a smile on my face as the other students look at me pass by.

* * *

Wow, it's weird to be able to talk to Sayori like that, a little thrilling even, but there's no point in thinking like that, I have to confront her about her depression without being too blunt about it, I have some time to do so though, I guess right now I can focus on creating an atmosphere of trust and confidence around the two of us.

"Hey Sayo, can I tell you a secret?" I ask her innocently enough.

This seems to peek her curiosity.

"Sure, I swear I won't tell anybody." She says using her head to zip up an Imaginary zipper on her mouth and throw away an imaginary key. She's just soooooo cute :)

"Don't worry, I trust you, after all, you're my best friend " I tell her, making her blush a little.

" I'm actually really happy I joined this club, and that's thanks to you Sayo, sooo... Thanks!" I say shining a radiant smile at her.

She smiles and gets visibly flustered. "Well it's.. It''s nothing really, I mean I kinda forced you to come since I asked you for what months before?" I smile knowing that she didn't just appear out of thin air when the realities merged, and seeing that she still has memories from before my appearance with the MC.

"Well I'm glad you did, it gets me to meet new people, but more importantly, to spend more time with you than before. I mean I always wanted to reconnect with you more, just like when we were kids, but I never knew how, so I'm glad you did." I reply with a look that clearly thanks her for her actions.

If it's not clear, I'm trying to make her understand that she's really important, perhaps she'll open herself up once she sees that she means a lot to my plan doesn't quite work, as she only thanks me for thanking her and then the rest of the walk is silent and peaceful, something I usually like, but I would have preceded her to talk about her depression

But I assume it takes time to reveal such a secret to somebody, even if this person is really close to you.

Eventually we reach her house, next to mine and wave goodbye to each other as she enters her house, and I step inside my apartment.

I walk up the stairs and open the door to my house.

I should do something for Monika about the door, I mean she obviously needs the keys too if she's going to live here.

Seeing as she is not here, I decide to wait for her on the sofa while thinking about what had just happened.

She seemed to be having some problems I'll confront her about it when she comes home. And on that thought I could feel my mind turn into rest mode as my head fell on the pillows and my eyelids shut themselves closed without me being able to do anything.

Welp, I guess Monika will have to ring the bell to wake me up then.. Hehe, good night, myself

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 4! As usual please remember to leave me a review about the story and your opinion on it, I'll be very excited to read them all!**

 **Also! Thank you so much for being 200 viewers on the story! This is insane! To think that there are 200 people reading this is crazy! You guys are awesome!**

 **Anyways it's time for me to cut it off and go to sleep. Hope you guys have a good day, or night, evening or morning and enjoy life!**

 **And remember: JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA JUST MONIKA**


	6. Chapter 5: Reflexion and emotion

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **One Reality:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros panda.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** Hello everyone! I want to make an announcement because today is a bit of a milestone for me! It's the fifth chapter already! A big thanks to you guys for reading the story and showing your interest in the story!

 **Please send me your reviews so I can see what you think about the story!**

 **And without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Reflexion and emotion**

* * *

 **Love Struck Darling**

I drive through the streets, the lights fading away behind me

Shivering, the vehicle is so cold

Without any lights, I drive without being able to see

It hit me

And I hit it...

I drive through the streets, the lights fading away behind me

Happy, the vehicle boasts a sincere music

But just like that the music stops

It hit me

And I hit it...

I drive through the streets, the lights fading away behind me

Stern, I know what's going to happen next

And I believe **YOU** do too...

It hit me

And I hit it...

* * *

The sofa is really comfy, to a point that it becomes scary how fast I can fall into sleep when I'm in it. But this time around, I have to wait for Monika to arrive. I thought I could nap and she'd wake me up with a phone call or something, but she doesn't have one.. So I'm obligated to stay up to hear the ringing at my door signifying that somebody's at the entrance.

I pull out my phone and decide to open Spotify and put on my playlist.

I like to listen to things that move a lot with one music genre that I despise: rap. I didn't know exactly why since I loved rap music when I was at parties or social events, but I couldn't stand to listen to rap when I was alone. It just wasn't as fun as it was when I was at a party.

The first music was one from Set it off and I put on my headset as to not disturb my easy to anger neighbours. I sat on the sofa and listen to bleak December with a smile as I fall deeper down and down into what I'll have to do with Sayori. First I need her to open up to me about her depression, second I need to spend time with her to get her started on the way of recovery and then I need her to understand that she's not a burden nor a dead weight.

All that during a 4 days span of time. It's... Rough but I think that we can try, and when there's a will there's a way, at least that's what people say.. I mean some things are Physically impossible, such as arms growing again from a person who lost them, or somebody to come back to life after 30 years or people to be with their waifus... Wait.. SCREW YOU MONIKA FOR MAKING MY EXEMPLE NOT VALID!

But still, it's a miracle, and I'd need another miracle for Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki to feel better and be happy.. It doesn't mean I won't try my hardest though! I won't break the promise I made to Monika, to the world, to myself.

As the song reaches an end I still have one major question: Who was this man before Monika appeared in his reality?

I mean sure she's told me about the fact that gods existed and that another being similar to him came to her. But, somehow I can't believe that this guy was indeed a god, I mean if gods existed and where these creatures, surely they would describe them that way in the bible or something right?They would have some kind of background or history.

Paint it black from the rolling stones kicks in when I get up from my sofa to the computer in my room determined to do some research about these monsters on the internet, after all.. All kinds of stories and myths, basically all of human knowledge was on the internet. I should be able to find something considering the fact that there's not only this reality's internet but also the girls' reality's internet.

I spend the next couple hours searching every corner of the internet in search for a being that fits with the criterias that the creatures that we faced: A distorted voice, humanoid appearance and ability to manipulate reality.

For some reason I didn't find anything.. As if these things had no basis on anything. Usually people report these kinds of occurrences, this is how some creatures are found like animals or cryptids, but here? There was nothing. I couldn't even find a little myth about a creature even reassembling what he was like

I crack my neck, sending a chill all the way down my spine as I'm left with the same number of questions, and I find zero answers. Suddenly I hear the distinct ringing from my door and I rush to get to it. _"It has to be Monika, who else would it be?"_ I think as I open the doorknob and smile involuntarily at the thought of Monika finally coming back.

I run downstairs and skip a few steps. I gently open the hallway's door..

"Monika? Where were you?.." I open the door with a sincere smile

"Sorry darling I took a walk around town, it's really stress relieving. Perhaps we should try that sometimds, together~" She says while the sunsets behind her on a grey car, the light bouncing out of it, going into her brunette hair, making her look even more beautiful than ever, like the entire universe was created for this moment to capture her beauty in all it's splendor.

"Perhaps, we should " I say, a sudden burst of confidence leading me to close the gap between us and taking her hand." Or perhaps we could stay at home in pajamas and watch TV on the sofa.." I whisper, repeating her line in the eternal classroom

"While eating junk food?" She says a smile on her face.

"With junk food" I nod in agreement

Suddenly she starts to hug me close, I find myself gasping for air, but once I do I only and simply embrace the embrace and stroke her hair. I feel her chest moving quite drastically just then and I can't help but feel worried. "Hey.. Monika are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" I murmur, worried about the girl.

"I'm.. Crying? Why? I'm so happy right now.. So why am I crying? I feel endless bliss right now and yet I am crying.. It's weird hahaha~ " she lifts her head and looks straight into my eyes, piercing deep into my soul. " I'm just happy I found you, and I don't mean you as the player, but you as yourself.. I found myself a sweetheart that's so caring he remembers line from a livestock girl repeating the same 50 lines or so.." it was then I understood, those tears were tears of happiness.

"54 actually." I respond with a small smile.

"My point exactly hihi ~" She pulls away from the embrace and wipes her tears away, making the scene look like an angel just crashed onto earth, and found peace and happiness inside the world of mortals. " How are things going with Sayori? Did she open up about her depression yet?" She asks as we walk up the stairs to my place. "No, not yet, but I did try and set up an atmosphere of trust and comfort, I'll try to get her to open herself up by tomorrow. I am sure it's only a matter of time before she opens up and then we'll save her." I'm sure we'll be able to save Sayori from herself, from her demons, from her depression. it's only a matter of time.

I turn around to look at Monika and i think i caught a glimpse of something inside her soul, resonating within her green irises, determination, hope, and also fading guilt. I think she realized i saw it too. " I really want for us to have a good ending you know? We've been through so, so, soooo much inside the game, inside the other reality that i think if somebody deserves happiness in the world, it would be us , no, even just _them..._ I don't really deserve happiness after what i did to them.."She looks sad, and remorseful. Something snapped within me after i heard this statement, Monika not deserving happiness!? She was the loneliest, most tormented of them all! Sure Sayori had depression, which is terribly awful.. Yuri had trouble connecting with people, and an unhealthy obsession and Natsuki an abusive household. Everything about those things are awful. But at least you don't realize that the world is just a copy of another world, that you're stuck in an endless cycle of pain and that you can't even have the sole thing in the world which you desire.

Monika deserves happiness just as the others, and i have to make her realize that. I turn around and I'm now a step above her, she looks at me flustered as i take her hand in mine and approach my head towards her. "Know this sweetie, from the beginning i wanted you to be with me, the fact that you're here brings me endless joy, the fact that you're truly alive brings me hope for the future, and the fact that I will kiss you one day takes me higher than any junkie ever was before." I close the distance between our bodies."But you know what makes it even better?" I ask her, my two different eyes piercing her emerald green's.

"It's the fact that you realize that what you did was wrong, it's the fact that we can finally save them.. **Together"**

I take her by the hips, pulling her closer as she blushes redder than Sayori's Bow, i look at her and my face moves without me having any control of the situation, I feel myself drawn even closer to her as she puts her arms around my neck creating quite the perfect hug, that is turning into something much more.. intimate. She closes her eyes and I do the same as our noses are almost touching, and our lips drawn to the other's like magnets. Our heads doing a slow movement towards the other's as our eyes are both closed and we embrace each other, it's a moment i was waiting for, ever since i fell for her, even if i could never happen.

And we kissed..

At first, we fumbled, not knowing how to proceed during the first few seconds, but it came naturally. At first shy, our kiss evolved into a passionate attempt to defy death because of the time we kissed without breathing, my lips sucking her lower lips, i could FEEL the smile on her face. My hands drew her even closer to me as i desperately tried to make this moment last forever. But eventually i pull away to breathe, as to not drop dead.

But that wasn't enough for her..

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that.. now i want _MORE"_ I take my love by the collar as i push him up the stairs, not letting him take the time to rest.. He lit up a fire that couldn't be extinguished that easily. I press my lips against his again, giving him the air in my lungs to extend this moment. We're now at the top of the stairs and i can't even feel my lips, but i still press on, my mind SCREAMING for me to go further.

He quickly opens the door and I push him on our favorite sofa.. "Remember big boy.. it's Just Monika time!" I lunge onto him and i could feel his chest, and... Another area.. to be fair, i did cause all of this with the guilt stuff, but hey it turned out great in the end! We kept kissing and hugging each other for at least another full 5 minutes before his phone rang, perhaps I should get a phone too. "It's Sayori.." He says, looking at me straight in the eyes. "I have to answer this Monika, as much as I am enjoying this moment" He winks at me. I get up from his chest and look at him."We'll continue what we started, sweetheart."

He gets up and goes to his bedroom while i decide to start cooking dinner, I'm happy that Sayori talks to him, opens herself up. But I'm still a bit sad that she chose the worst possible moment to call him..

" _What if she was trying to steal him away? What if she stole him from you?"_ A little voice calls out in the back of my head..

" _No, No he won't fall for her, especially not after what we just share, plus you have no idea if she loves him"_ I attempt to reason the voice, calm my inner demons..

" _How could he truly love you Monika? After all, you killed YOUR FRIENDS, YOU MURDERED THEM! AND THEY WERE REAL! YOU HAVE NO PATHETIC EXCUSE! MONSTER!MONSTER! **MONSTER!**_ _" The voice grows louder and louder"HE DESPISES YOU,BE SURE OF THAT YOU FREAK!MURDERER! DEMON!"_

 _" !STOP!_ **STOOOOOOOOOOOP!** " I fall on the ground, my hands covering my head as i cry desperately at the realization of what i was. Just a monster, Just Monika, Fucking Monika.

"Monika!Quick grab a knife!" I hear my darling speeding through the hallway towards the entrance, He suddenly spots me in the kitchen crying on my knees "Monika? Are you okay? Monika?" I'm still crying when suddenly i feel a huge warmth against me, and the voice disappears, just like that. I stand up and look at him, smiling again "What was it that you were telling me to do?"

He suddenly stops our embrace as if he just remembered something else entirely that needed his entire attention, it wasn't good at all if that was the case.

"Grab a knife, and we have to head outside!" He looks at me before handing me a kitchen knife, while I see him with some sorts of weird pieces of metal clinging against the other, before i realise: it's a butterfly knife.

He takes my hand and we head outside, barely closing the door on the way out.

"What's happening? Why are we running?" I say as i follow him through the cold streets while the sun sets behind the skyscrapers.

"It's Sayori!" He says, still running. I have to say, he's really fast, but it doesn't seem like he has a lot of endurance. I finally catch up to him..

"Why are we bringing knifes to see Sayori? I don't understand?"

We approach her house which is about five minutes away from his.

"The creature, **HE** is here.."

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 5.**

 **Sorry if i kept you waiting but I had to do something about my sleeping patterns, because any more sporadic than that would turn me into a slob that can't even write**

 **Anyway, thanks to all of you that are reading this and leaving a review, you guys (** **or girls)** **are the best.**

 **See you all in chapter 6!**


	7. Chapter 6: Emissaries

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **One Reality:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros panda.**

* * *

 **Author's note : Okay everyone! One of you suggested thatbI should perhaps use cliffhangers with a bit more caution and a bit less often. I thought about it and it sounds like a pretty good idea.**

 **So from now on I'll make my chapters a tad bit longer to avoid "useless" cliffhangers. (Necessary ones will remain though)**

 **Thanks everybody if you are reading this, and thanks to you reader for making me think about this "issue" :)**

 **Well I don't plan making a 16000 words chapter because of the author's note . So let's continue the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Emissaries.**

* * *

 **Sunshine**

I face the horrors of the nights, the despair of the evening and the torture of the PM

 **Every** **day,** I crawl into my bed near midnight

With the hope to not have to wake up the next day

But every time.. The sunlight comes to greet me

Like an alarm clock designed to plunge into my mind

Like a hammer to smash every thoughts I created overnight

The sunshine, never meets the moonlight

And I always meet both

I am the middle ground between lady moon and mister sun

One puts me down, the other picks me up

Like a toy to giants

Like a puppet to a puppeteer

The moonlight and the sunshine

Play with me...

Play with me...

Play with me...

Play with me...

* * *

I could have done without Sayori's phone call, to be honest, it would have been great if there was nothing she would call me for. But hearing her panicked voice telling me she woke up from a nap to see a strange man in the hallway made me spring up from the bed i just sat on, I had to go save her!

I first thought she would call me to talk about deep stuff, but apparently The God was already coming to delete "Irregularities" or at least that's what I think.

And that's why Monika and I ran out in the streets of the city to find Sayori before it was too late. Before she would turn into a morbid sight to see or even worse... Turn into nothing at all.

"What's happening? Why are we running?" She tells me with confusion written all over her face as to why we're running through the streets with each of us a knife in hand

"It's Sayori!" I exclaim, pushing my body to still sprint at my fastest speeds, even though every part of it is burning and my lungs are being torn apart.

"Why are we bringing knifes to see Sayori? I don't understand?" She blurts out still confused, but visibly worried.

I catch my breath and hold my knife to the point that it makes my hand turn red. I suddenly fan the knife open and look straight at the window where the man stands, trying to enter one of the rooms in the house, and I think it is Sayori's.

"The creature, **HE** is here.." I whisper to her, pointing at the man while still catching my breath; " And we're going to get some answers and save Sayori." I confidently murmur as i take a rock on my other free hand.

"Stop!" Just as I am about to throw the rock at a window to cause a distraction, Monika pulls my arm and makes me take a knee " _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_ " she whispers

"I divert his attention from Sayori and lead him outside so he can't harm her!" I try to stand up once more, but Monika pulls my arm back down.

"Then what!? Huh!? What are you doing then!? We can't go with such a basic plan!"

"Wha-!? Why not!?"

"Because I doubt we can even harm him! He managed to break into this house and I think that he has more experience with fights than me and you combined ,what makes you think we'll be able to defend ourselves?" She makes a point, what damage does a knife do to a god? It would be like fighting the terminator with a toothpick...

"I have an idea.." I open my ears to any suggestion she might have as my scared mind is unable to form a basic chain of actions.

"Lay it on me. But make it quick, if not we'll have to get in there!" I eye the window where the man still stands, eyeing Sayori's door

"We don't have to fight him, we just have to save our friend... so what if we did just that?" She looks at me with a smirk, and it's my turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?" She briefly explains

"I mean that we are two and he's alone, one of us can distract him and the other takes off with Sayori!" I remain confused.

"Monika he's a god! He'll know it's us, and he'll find Sayori again!"

"Think for a minute darling, if he's really The God why did he not break the door yet, or why isn't Sayori dead yet?" That's true:

If he was indeed The God, Sayori and all the others would be dead, so why? And who is he?

It takes me some time to think about her plan, but i finally make a decision. "Okay, i'll distract him and you grab Sayori." She nods at me "Here are the keys of the house, I'll distract his attention and when you see him leaving towards another room you knock and Sayori's window for her to come and you rush back to my place. Okay?"

"Okay, be careful.. You are the only thing I can't stand losing.." I flash her a confident smile.

"I know, and I'll make sure we all see a bright future together" I say as I boop her nose and stand up, worry in her eyes.

 _Let's go!_ I think as I jump over the small bushes towards her house.

I arrive near one of the windows and smash it with the rock that I picked up earlier.

The shattered glass makes a loud noise and I take the knife to break any glass edges that may hinder my ability to jump over the window.

I can hear the steps of the man coming towards the window, as I slump into Sayori's house, the room I entered apparently being the kitchen, a pretty spacious room with a fridge, some sort of bar with a sink and a lot of basic kitchen utensils. The trash bin seems to be full of candy and snacks of various sorts. I see a good number of drawers on the wall and on the bar.

I barely have enough time to assess my situation as I jump over the bar and try to see where he is and how to lead him out of the house

He's coming as I hide behind the bar, balisong in hand. I can hear him as he enters the kitchen and probably looks at the broken window.

I take a quick peak to asses what he looks like

He seems like a man coming straight out of the wrong types of neighborhood, perhaps in his 20s, with a yellow jacket, black sweatpants and black bandana. He seems to carry some kind of rusty pipe. Fight is clearly a last resort as his muscles seem to burst out of his clothes.

Fear and adrenaline flow through me as I see him taking slow steps towards my hiding spot, and I'm barely out of view.

 _Fuck! If I don't distract him I'm as good as dead!_ Time passes by at an excruciatingly slow rate, as if everything around me was in slow motion

He comes closer and I still don't know how to lead him outside!

And that's when i get it, I take my phone and throw it on the other side of the room, for it to make a big sound when it hits the tile floor. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

The man intrigued by the noise grabs his pipe and goes to investigate, passing straight past me.

 _I have a one time chance! His back is turned, he doesn't know where I am and i have my knife!_

I could try and stab him in the back or in the leg and throw punches until he passes out?

But I have one chance with this, and if he hears me, I'm in for the fight I desperately want to avoid.

" ** _WheRe ArE YoooooUUUU? Come OuT WhEREvER YoU ARe!"_** His head twisting around as I see his hands hold on firmly to the metal pipe." _ **If YOU Don'T ShOW uP NoW, I'LL KiLL YoU!"**_ His voice while distorted appears to have some humanity left in it. He's clearly not The god Monika or myself met. But something is definitely wrong with him..

He bends down to grab my phone as I slowly get up, making sure not to make any noise. I have to take my chance, and this chance will not show up again...

It's make or break.

* * *

As soon as the man left towards the kitchen, I decide to get over the bushes just like my dear did and go knock on the window next to Sayori's supposed room.

I tip-toe over to the house as I quietly arrive at Sayori's window. I can hear her crying through the window.

It hurts me to see her like this, I know it's really terrible for ME to say that, but she's my friend and she always was.

The mere fact that I did what I did in the other reality, the game makes me want to face eternal damnation for my sins.

The excuse that they weren't real was just that: an excuse.

I knew they were real, ever since Natsuki's "poem" about her feelings about the club in act II. But at this point I convinced myself that it wasn't real, just a freak occurrence, a glitch in the script.

Everything went downhill really quickly, and I had to find a way to cope with my actions, a way to reason the fact that I killed Sayori and amplified the worst traits of Yuri.

I persuaded myself that they didn't exist. And in the end I find myself disgusting, horrendous, monstrous.

No! Now's not the time for self pity, I have to pull Sayori out of her situation, help her!

I knock on the window loud enough for Sayori to hear, but not loud enough for the assailant to hear either.

Her coral pink hair all over her face, filled with tears pop out of the window I just knocked on, and as soon as she sees me a smile pops on her face.

"Monika!" I put my finger over my mouth as to signal her to keep her voice down " _What are you doing here? Where is MC?"_

 _MC? Who the hell is MC? Is she talking about the player? I imagine she is.._ I think to myself of a way to explain everything that is happening without telling her too much.

"He's inside making a diversion so you can leave the house safely and then we'll call the police." I tell her, lying about the last part. After all if The God can control this man, what says that he can't control police officers if he wants to..

" _Is he safe? Is he okay?"_ She asks worry written all over her face.

"I don't know, but right now we need to get you out of here, come on, we have to leave!" I try to hurry her by making my tone louder, the quicker we leave, the quicker he leaves too.

Sayori nods and opens the window to be able to crawl out of it and join me. I can see her taking her shoes on and quickly putting one leg after the other out of the window.

In itself, the window isn't pretty high up, but to Sayori, considering all that's happening, this must feel like a huge task and a great challenge.

"Come on, you can do this! I know you can!" I encourage her, seeing her worried face. It felt like she was blocked in some kind of way and couldn't make the small jump.

"You're great and strong Sayori, You can do this, and if you need help, I'm here to catch you!" I extend my arms uttering this statement "You can do this!"

And she jumps making a small scream. I catch her but her weight takes me aback and just like that she stumbles on top of me, as I feel a bit of pain on my back. She rolls off of me to lay on the grass, then quickly gets on her feet and apologizes to me, for making me fall.

"Sorry! sorry sorry I can be such an airhead sometimes, sorry!" I see small tears forming on the corner of her eyes, probably from the stress and her emotional situation right now..

"It's okay Sayori, you're not heavy at all, I barely felt it." I lie about that last part, and I think she picked up on it as I got up "Come on! We have to leave: Right now!"

We both slowly pace towards the bushes where He and I came from, and I help Sayori jump over them.

I turn around with a worried look at the house seeing as he still didn't come back.. Is he in trouble? Does he need help? Will I lose him!?

I shut my eyes tight as I remember my task, I need to escort Sayori to our house. Then I'll rush back here to help him!

After jumping over the bushes I grab her hand and lead her towards our apartment, I sprint throughout the hole trip, not taking time for her or myself to breathe.

We quickly arrive at his house, and I push the keys inside the apartment's main door, giving the cinnamon roll time to breathe.

"Haah-hahh- Mo-Monika wh-who was this-this guy?" She asks me as I open the first door, leading to the stairs. " It's really not important Sayori, what's important is that you stay safe, okay?" I try to flash her the sweetest, brightest, most confident smile I can muster in this situation as we start to walk up the staircase to the third floor.

"O-Okay.. But will you tell me once this is over?" She asks.

 _Last time, in the game reality, the mere knowledge that there was a script and that we lived predetermined lives in the old reality broke her mentally.. If i lay on her the whole Multiverse, gods and destiny thing, she'll just succumb to her depression for good, and we won't be able to save her... What can I do?_

"Fine, but not now or tomorrow.. okay?" I try to soothe her curiosity. I open the door to his apartment, and gesture my friend to walk in.

She settles on the sofa, and almost immediately gets dragged out of consciousness by Lady Sleep.

I decide to get her a blanket and quickly go back to her house.

I have to help him!

* * *

" **AAAAaghghagh** YOU **LittLE SHIt!"** He yells as the knife is lodged in between his shoulders. **"TASTE THIS YOU FUCKING BRAT!"** He swings the pipe at my face, taking me by surprise, I barely have the reaction time to duck down, and take a few steps back

Blood pours out of his back, where my weapon is lodged, but he seems to not feel a great deal of pain, which makes this incoming fight heavily stressful for me.

I planed for him to feel so much pain that he takes a knee or tries to pull the blade out! But nothing! Except for his initial scream of pain.

It's like he felt it for a microsecond and then nothing..

" **GoD GaVE ME STreNGTH, As LONG as I kILL yOu kiDS, ANd I'LL dO jUST tHAT!"** His eyes are twisted as he rushes towards me, and i'm stuck in front of the bar

He swings the pipe at my knees and I manage to barely jump over it, latch myself onto his torso and make him fall down onto his back, plunging the knife deeper.

He drops his pipe as he uses both hands to take me by the hair as i try to choke him.

It HURTS! It hurts SOOO much! Like his hands could rip my head at any moment, as a result I pull my head back as he takes one of his hands away from my hair to throw a punch at my unguarded throat.

My entire body drops to the ground, convulsing for air as my vision goes numb. My eyes start to tear up due to the pain and I feel my throat progressively taking air in again.

But my respite is short lasted as I hear him stand up and see him take the knife out of his back.

" **THiS iS foR You, BrAT!"** He screams as I feel a quite literal sharp pain in my left arm, only to realize the knife went through my sweatshirt and onto my flesh.

I scream in agony, as it isn't a slight cut like what I'm used to during the small fights, but the knife went completely through my arm, only the handle sticking out.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! FU********!' I can only scream as I feel a hot liquid, which I can only guess is my own blood driping out of the hole in which the knife entered.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SICK SADISTIC BASTARD!" I stand up, adrenaline taking control of my body, as I prepare myself for a blow with the metal pipe that he picked back up.

 **" You dOn't KnOw how GOOD bEinG thIS strong feeLS LIkE! YoU'LL nEVeR knOW, BuT mAn! I LoVE IT! If KiLLiNG A fEW GirLS Is THe PrICE to PAy, Then I'LL do IT"** His face turning into one of a twisted beast, ready to stop at nothing to get what it wants.

I grab another knife from my sweatshirt, which I always carry because of these sort of situations.

I Look directly into his eyes, defying his stare with my feeble one, knowing that this strike and my string of action will be definitive.

Either I can avoid his attack and plunge the knife in his chest, or I die trying.

We're now both standing up in the living room, Sayori's pink couch being the only thing that separates me from him, and the lights turning dim as the ceiling fan automatically turns on.

The difference between us is spectacular. I am covered in blood that I coughed up, or bled out.

While he just has his wound on the back.

But I can't flee. I can't beg for mercy. I can't charm with words into an alliance.

I can only fight.

He charges to me, throwing the couch at my wounded body as I take a roll on the left to avoid it, and it slams with force onto the bar's counter.

I look at him as he takes his weapon and attacks me overhead. I roll to the right with my left arm feeling like it's going to burst. I'm stuck with a wounded arm and an unresponsive body as I fall down on my butt.

It feels like the elements are thrown at me with a passion for my suffering when I see lightning strike as he swings the pipe that is going to hit my cranium.

My thoughts go to my family, the literature club.. Monika... I'm sorry.

I expect the shock, the pain, and the huge nothingness that follows, like a trip towards the world of darkness, death. The world that she faced everytime I left her game, the world which she faced and fought with all she had to be with me.

No! I can't leave her alone! I will hug her again, I will spend time with them all, we will all face a bright future. I will hear Natsuki's remarks as to manga being literature and my competences being doubted on! I will read with Yuri about her book, I will delve into her world! I will spend Time with Sayori just talking about things via the phone or looking at a movie! I will taste Monika's lips again, and smell her sweet scent of mint and pine tree!

 **"DIEEEEEEEEEEE!"** He yells as my eyes flung open, determined not to accept my fate, when the pipe passes just on top of me, as I pushed his arm a little bit above my face.

My right hand forms a fist as I punch Straight into his nuts and hear his voice crumble into gibberish. I take the knife from my left hand and I plunge it Onto his chest, fear and adrenaline making the blade come straight in, and then straight out.

He looks at me not being able to form a single word as his mouth vomits the crimson substance and he falls on his back, eyes lifeless, drowning in his own blood.

I am too shaken up to even show emotions, as I simply take my knife out of my arm, feeling just a slight sting as I do so.

My face showing a small smile as my world shifts around me and I go out the window and fall flat onto Sayori's small garden.

I feel my mind drift off and become foggy as I see auburn hair floating towards me.. and on that sight my eyes start to close on their own, my mind drifting off as I only see the darkness starting to surround me.

The smile on my face doesn't dissipate as lightning still strikes and I feel Monika's hands touch my chest to feel my heartbeat.

I know I'm in good hands, and like that I drift off to sleep, still not being able to hear what the lovely club president is screaming at me...

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 6!**

 **I have to admit I feel tired as it is currently 3 AM when I am finishing this up, but knowing that over 350 people watch this fanfic drives me to continue and make better chapters as the series goes on.**

 **As usual don't be scared to send me your reviews and I'll read them all.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'm going to bed!**

 **Goodnight or morning or evening or afternoon or noon or whatever! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 7: Awakening

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **One Reality**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan Salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros panda.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello Everyone! Quick announcement: I am not dead. I was just taking some time off, in a place without technology for 2 is why I didn't upload any chapters for this fanfic.

 **I'll say it in bold letters: I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC AT ALL**

I was just not be able to write anything for a few weeks. But don't worry, I'll try my darn best to make up for it ;)

So then, let's get this chapter started, shall we?

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Awakening**

* * *

 **The drift**

The little bird drifts off the wind, it travels far and wide

Seeing the most beautiful sights and the most harmonious melodies

It doesn't know how to control it's drift when the wind comes along

It gets carried away, controlled by the element's force.

It feels feelings unknown by the other creatures.

Feelings compelling it to do anything to relive them.

Sensations belonging to the realm of the most powerful highs.

And when the wind is strong and carries it in it's arms

The bird feels unparalleled glee.

And when the wind is weak and bleeding in her arms

She feels despair and fear.

* * *

"MC... Wake up, please.."

It's been about 12 hours since he's been sleeping, and the coral pink haired girl is not feeling good at all about this situation. Even though he breathes normally and is now laying in the morbid hospital bed, she cries like it's going to be his last moments on earth.

And to be completely honest.. I am terrified at the thought of him leaving me..

"Please..please wake up..." Sayori's now weeping at his side, and I am at her's, kneeling down and hugging her tight.

"Monika... I.. can't.. go on.. without him.." She cries on my shoulder.

"I.. just love him.. so much... if he dies by my fault.. I.. I" her tears are drenched all over my uniform.

"He won't die Sayori, don't worry... we just need to wait for him to wake up." My mental fortitude starts to go in flames at every second I spend next to his unresponsive body, knowing fully well he should have woken up by now.

"It's my fault.. if he didn't come.. if I just left on my own, without involving you guys.." Her eyes drift off to the ground with a blank stare, a blank stare I now too well, the Sayo-nara type of blank stares. Emotionless, unresponsive, dead..

"If i wasn't so.. useless.. I could have saved him!" Her grip on me starts to loosen.

"Sayori! It's not your fault! You couldn't escape if he didn't keep that psycho at bay! Do not blame yourself! It's not his fault,or mine, and especially not yours for asking for help!"

My words seem to have zero impact as Sayori simply rocks back and forth, lets go of our embrace and watches "MC"'s body.

"I should be the one in this bed.. not him.." All of her happiness is gone as I hear this spine chilling sentence come out of the usually bubbly and emotional cinnamon roll.

"I'm such a burden." She seems completely impervious to my words.

"He should have woken up by now... he's.. he's dea-.." Tears aren't even flowing down her cheeks anymore, and i feel my own self breaking down.

"I'm useless, not even that.. I'm a nuisance to everyone... A burden" She holds his unresponsive hand, and tears start to flow down my face as i pointlessly try to hide it behind the palms of mine.

" _Please darling... you can't leave us like that... wake up."_

"Sayori, you're not a burden, we care about you, and we really want you to know that!".

" _I can't stand any of this anymore, it's.. too much."_

"We care about you, and he doesn't think any of the things you're calling yourself Sayori! because I'm certain he likes you! Just like me! We both care about you.." Those words aren't lies, I truly deeply care about her, and I don't want her to continue like this in her self loathing depression.

She doesn't even talk anymore, simply watches my beloved and holds his hand like he'd disappear if she let's go, like the entire world would crumble to pieces if her fingers drifted away from his.

"Wake up.. wake up.. wake up.. wake up.. wake up.. wake up.." The monotone voice echoes throughout the room as it crumbles to incoherent mumbling and jumbling of words, small screams and sobs.

 _"I can't stand this anymore.."_

I stand up and run out of the room, like if I was asphyxiating in the toxic atmosphere that was emitted by his slumbering body.

Tears are dripping down my face to the ground as nurses and visitors see me when they pass down the hall. This hospital.. it feels like hell.

The white walls of the empty corridors make me want to scream my infinite despair away, like a wolf howling at the moon, or a widow drifting into madness..

The same people walking the same empty corridors, the same machines inside the room acting as my last brim of hope towards his awakening..

My uniform drenched in tears, dried blood from his wounds and sweat is my grim reminder that reality isn't a fairy tail..

 _"For every action, there is an equal opposite reaction.. for every miracle, there is an equal opposite tragedy.."_

"I love him.. He can't.. die. It's not an option.. I won't allow it." I whisper to the lively emptiness of the corridor. To the solitude of my soul. To all deities that exist.

To HER.. The one that faced me inside the classroom.

I take one last breath and go back inside the room that holds my beloved hostage of his own body.

* * *

 **Knock knock.. Knock knock.. Knock Knock..**

I don't quite understand this knocking, I see no doors..

 **Ding Dong.. Ding Dong.. Ding Dong**

And what is this clock sound doing here..

"What the hell is this?" Monika's eternal classroom surrounds me, I am sitting at her spot, her chair, her desk.. towards the infinite void.

The darkness of the empty space in front of me seems to disappear as a small light takes place in the middle of the unholy somber hole that is the infinite abyss of the void.

No.. not just one light, multiple lights, so many lights.. so small yet so numerous, like.. pixels..

"Is it just me or.. are they approaching ?" Indeed they are, like pixels forming a body, an abomination without a head.. The body is clearly female, her mature appearance makes me wonder who, or what this thing is.

"Hello MC.. I see we can finally meet. Face to face." I sense the irony in the headless abomination's statement. The voice of the creature is coming from every empty space in

"What are you? How do you know my name?" I try to fake confidence as I speak, trying to somehow intimidate the "thing". I wonder what Monika would have done in my situation if she ever faced it..

"That's a rude thing to ask.. After all. I am the person that is protecting your real life "waifus" or are they your friends yet?"

"What do you mean.. How are you protecting Monika and the others... why am I here?"

"Your inquiries simply don't matter.. the whys and hows are not important, we don't have much time.."

"I'll tell you what i told my old friend Monika.. Shut up and ask me questions later.." The abomination's sitting on top of the desk, her back facing me as she puts her pixel covered hands on top of the border of the desk.

"First of all, Your sole mission is to make sure that the girls stay alive. By any means necessary.. If they die, everything else does too.."

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET THEM DIE!? WHAT THE HELL! OF COURSE I'LL KEEP THEM ALL SAFE!"

"Good.. very good. I feared you didn't care.." The headless monster is now standing on top of the desk. Her voice echoing through the void and the corners of the classroom. The empty space where her head is supposed to be now producing a black mist made of pixels and glitches

"But I will warn you.." She leans closer to me, some pixels touching my face, they feel like a cold sharp blade, slicing my cheek. " SHE is not the only irreplaceable one.. If you don't succeed at saving the others, the realities will still merge.. but not in the way we want it to merge.."

 **"GaME OvER"** A deeper voice comes from the void, a distorted one, one that I wish i didn't know. The abomination turns around in fear, and i can see her trembling at the sound of the dangerousness of the situation.

 **It's him..**

The creature jumps off of the desk and runs towards the void.. seemingly towards the distorted man's voice.

And just like she appeared, she leaves, lights and pixels flood the eternal classroom as she fades out of the space we stood in. His voice still echoes around the room and the sound doesn't seem to die out

I am left reeling back at the sudden outburst of lights and shapes that crammed the room in an instant. My vision is blurred and I wipe my eyes, desperately trying to recognize simple shapes and colors..

 **"ShE LeFT YoU AlL AlonE , You pOOr tHinG.."** I feel a hand grab my t shirt. My entire body gets lifted up as i feel myself getting picked up from my feet..

 **"I bElIevE wE nEvER HaD pROpER IntROdUcTIon yOU and i.. I ThInK yoU'll unDerstanD AfTeR"** I expect the torture to come to be quite painful. After all, the fury of god is about to be unleashed on me..

But I'll survive..

For my reality, For my friends, For the Litterature club, For Monika.

I close my eyes and pray for the best." Let's have a proper meeting then.." I say as a small smirk forms on my face, one of fear..

* * *

"MONIKA! MONIKA! QUICK COME!" The girl is crying a river as she takes my hand in hers and runs to the bed.

"What is it!? IS HE OKAY?"

"HE WOKE UP!" Sayori screams in my ear "MC! OH MY GOD"

He wasn't standing or sitting up, but he was looking directly at us with a small grin, a mocking yet soft grin.. The kind of grins I feared I could never see again. He had his green eye piercing through mine, overflowing me with emotion.

Apparently, Sayori was also overwhelmed as she went for a hug on my darling, and needless to say that hugging a badly wounded man isn't the smartest of ideas.

"Ouuuch, Sayori!"

The girl turned pinker than Natsuki's hair

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that! I'm sorry!" Her face shows a mixture of shame and relief

"It's okay.. how are the both of you?" He asks with concern.

"Right now we should be the ones asking this question. How are you?" I take my in game pose and slightly bend over him.

"I.. feel fine actually.. I mean, it hurts a tiny bit, but other than that I feel fine." He smirks even wider

"That's good to hear." I respond with a smile

"Yeah! You scared me to death! I thought that I was the one oversleeping!" Even if Sayori jokes around, you can still see how terrible this experience was for her by the traces of tear on her face and her puffy, red eyes.

"Guess you have a new competitor then!" He laughs a bit."Ouch!" The laughter makes him bend in two and take his sides in his hands, as to calm the pain.

"Heh worth it.." What a fool.. I love him..

" _Monika can I have a moment with him please.."_ She whispers in my ears.

 _That's nooot good, if she confesses to him and he declines her feelings she'll end herself like in the game. If he accepts her feelings, I'll personally kill her.. Nooooo.. no no. I won't kill.. I've changed. Either way, we'll have a big problem.._

"Sure.. I'll wait outside." I turn around and head for the door, giving him one last glance, hoping he understands what's about to happen.

He looks at me walking out and gives me a small nod. He has to find a solution to this or we have zero chance of saving Sayori.. Hell, even saving Yuri and Natsuki..

I close the door and immediately look through the lock.

I can only barely see the bed in which he lays, hearing the conversation is just a faint dream.. She approaches his bed, and holds his hand.. I can feel my blood pressure rising up, and my inner self wanting to burst through the door to stop what's about to happen.

Her hand is interlocking with his and.. he appears to be smiling? What is this!? Is he going to cheat on me!?

After an awfully long minute or two, she lets go of his hand and leans in close to him, to his face.. no.. thi.. this can't Be.. be happening..

No... no. it's not true.. Why is she smiling like so.. No.. he didn't..

No..no..no..no.. I.. I have to stop this, THIS BACKSTABBING BITCH!

I burst inside the room, tears overflowing my face as i see the scene taking place right in front of my eyes.. My hands cover my face as a reflex to the shock i am living through..

They were.. hugging..

Just hugging, and I thought they were.. What was I thinking.. what am I thinking about my friend..

"Monika!" They both shout

I fall on my knees completely drained by what just happened.. How could I think of my friend so low.. How much trust do I have in my beloved..

"Monika! Are you okay!?" He shouts and he sits up in bed, causing a excruciatingly painful expression on his face.

I don't have the strength to talk as I just silently nod to him.

" _I'm sorry.. Sayori"_ I whisper, too low for her to hear, but she could read my lips.

"Sorry for what Monika? Hey.. Hey It's okay." She hugs me tight, reversing the roles from a few minutes ago.

I can only embrace the embrace as I put my hand on her back and hold her pink and black stripes T shirt. I didn't let go, as if I'd fall into madness if I didn't hold her tight..

"It was a crazy day for the both of us club president.. Let's go home, we'll come back tomorrow.. Okay? " She looks at me.

I smile and nod, as she slowly picks me up to my feet. I give one last look to my love and he simply mouths "See you tomorrow" with a wink.

Together we walk out of the hospital, and at this moment.. I felt happy.

 **But she didn't**

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 7!**

I enjoyed making it after so loooooooooooong! being able to write again feels awesome !

Anyway: please leave any question or opinion you have on the story, and I'll gladly answer in the next chapter!

A big thank you to ArcDragon1 for your support and your reviews! Seeing them make me really happy when I feel a bit down about my writing! So thank you very much!

 **Well that ends this, leave your questions and I'll answer them next time! Peace everyone!**


	9. Chapter 8: A big day

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **One Reality:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros panda.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : A big day**

* * *

 **Dear Sunshine**

The way you glow through my blinds in the morning. It makes me feel like you missed me.

Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed.

Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes. Are you asking me to come out and play?

Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day? I look above. The sky is blue.

It's a secret, but I trust you. If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever.

But I'm not mad. I want breakfast.

 **Dear Moonlight**

The way you show the path to my house in the evening. It makes me feel like you guided me.

Lending your hand to safely take me to my home.

Letting me water my eyes and cry in my bed.

Are you telling me to stay in safe and sound?

Are you trusting me to stay away from the melancholia of yesterday?

I close my eyes. The sky goes black.

It's a secret, but I trust you too. If it wasn't for him, I could sleep forever.

But he's not awake. And me neither.

* * *

 **But she didn't**

As she walked down the streets that lead to her house, she waved Monika goodbye and smiled, she was grateful to have such helpful friends. Yet deep down inside her this feeling brought a huge shame. She was completely relient on her friends.

She couldn't do anything right, she was such a burden to those around her. Forcing them to go out of their ways to give her undeserved happiness. And what did she give them in return? Wounds and scars, tears and cries.

"I'm such a burden" She repeated to herself all the way to her home.

When she got home the kitchen glass was still broken from MC's entrance into her house. _If he didn't come through that window.. If he just didn't help me... then he wouldn't be in the hospital._

She slowly took her keys, the jiggling sound ringing to her ears, she inserted the silver key in the keyhole, and yet.. She couldn't open the door..

Sayori fell to the ground unable to stand physically and emotionally. It was just too much, and just like that.. She felt her sadness hit a new high.

The feeling of worthlessness washed over, igniting a spark of despair, hopelessness, sadness and anger. It ignited the spark of self-hate.

She banged the back of her head against the door. At first she did it slowly, but she did it again, and again, and again, and again, with more strength each time. She did it as punishment for being such a burden, for being so useless.

Again, and again, and again, the blood started to flood the back of her skull.

Again, and again, and again, and again, the pain started to grow stronger.

Again and again and again and again.

And it stopped, she stopped.

She put her hand in the back of her head, and started to cry, the pain and emotions taking the better of her.

Tears overflowed her face, it formed a puddle on her soaked knees. The blood in the back of her head turned some of her hair red and the door now has a big red spot on it.

She put her head in her hands, and screamed her sadness out, until every bit of it would be out, she would scream.

Some people were just grey and didn't even notice her, others looked and pointed at the girl.

None helped.

To her, it was like her howl was coping with the fact that her childhood friend, her crush was just stabbed and in a hospital.. By her fault, it was all her fault.

Her screaming ended when her phone started to ring. As the nyan cat started as her ringtone, she looked at the name of the caller. It was a number that she didn't recognize.

"Hello?" She sniffed at the telephone.

"Sayori? It's me Monika I remembered your phone number. Are you okay?" The club president asked through the phone.

"Monika? Oh.. Yeah, I'm fine.." she answered, her voice lacking conviction in that statement.

"It doesn't seem like it to me, in fact it seems like you were crying.." Monika spoke, but her voice didn't come through the phone.

She was standing In front of the pink haired girl.

"I saw everything Sayori.. I.. You.. Haha~" she sat down next to her.

"You know, I knew from somewhere, in the back of my head, that something was wrong that you weren't okay." Sayori stared at her intensely, and put her phone on the ground.

"I knew that you weren't feeling good, in fact, in a way, I contributed to it.. And I regret it." She continued

"I've.. Seen things, that can change a person.. Trust me. And after all was said and done.. After I chose not to help you through what you've been going through..."

"I wondered: what would she have done if the roles were reversed?" Her eyes met Sayori's.

"I'll tell you what this sweet, caring girl would have done for me.. She would have lended a helping hand. She would have asked if everything was okay.."

"And.. Most importantly.. She would have stayed my friend.. She would have asked if I wanted to go outside, drink something with her, or walk around the park and sit on the bench just pointlessly talking.."

Sayori's eyes started to water, but.. it wasn't pain or sadness.

"If I ever told this girl, or mentioned that I was worthless, she would tell me that.. that people liked my presence, needed my presence." Monika slowly put her hands on her knees. "But, I never told you that.. and it's what you need to hear.."

"But.. bu- I hurted him.. if I didn't call him.. than he wouldn't be in that stupid bed!"

"No Sayori, it's not your fault and you are not a burden. You are not alone Sayori, people care about you, and for a good reason.. because you're a wonderful person."

It was just too much for her.. this situation, everything that happened was too much for her. She made Monika needlessly care about her, she was such a burden.

Yet.. the president's words were somehow.. soothing. As if she found a way to explain Sayori's friends's attachment to her. Found a way to calm Sayori down.

"We love you Sayori, not just MC and I, but the whole literature club!" She said with a big smile, comforting the girl and soothing her down. "We all care, and we all want you to be happy. If you don't want to open up to me, that's fine, but remember that we're all here for you."

Sayori smiled back at Monika, feeling happy and comforted by her words. "Thanks, Monika.. I'll- I'll talk to MC, so.. don't worry about it."

The brunette stood up and lended a hand to her friend. As she got up, they both looked into each others eyes, regret and guilt flooded away from their glares.

She waved goodbye to Sayori as the coral haired girl opened her door. The girl slowly walked to her room, averting her glaze from the room where the fighting took place, remembering the club president's words.

Somehow she managed to calm Sayori down, she managed to rid her from her tortured mind for a few moments. Sayori knew the rainclouds were still here, they were still very strong, she still knew she was worthless. But she wasn't quite alone to fight.

She laid on her pink bed, taking her phone out from her pocket, and adding Monika's number to her contacts. How should she name her? Monika? Should she put a heart emoji next to her name? After all, she loved her, she was almost family after all she did for Sayori and MC.

She decided to put a heart next to Monika's name and went into the shower, starting to get ready to go to bed. It was only 6 in the afternoon, yet she stayed in the hospital for a full night and spend the rest of the day crying her heart out.

The girl felt exhausted. A few minutes later, she came out of the shower and straight into her pajamas. She made a beeline to her bed and jumped straight onto it, almost breaking the wood that supported the mattress. She plugged her earphones into the jack plug of her phone and started to play random songs on her playlist.

She laid on her back and put her hands behind her hand trying to find a comfortable position in the bed.

She looked at the ceiling and it's many details and smiled: The hand drawn stick figures that she made when she was bored or sad, the little holes caused by her throwing of pens and other objects

But she stared most at the fan where was attached her noose.

* * *

I was walking back home after the mountain of events that happened. It's funny.. A few days ago we could barely do anything, no sense of touch, smell, taste. We were real sure, but why is this reality, more, you know.. Real. Than the old reality I lived in.. It's like some can experience more because of where they are born, or from which plane of existence they come from.. But my case is a great exemple! Even when the odds are stacked against your favor, if you truly push through you can reach your goals! After all I'm with the player And my friends!

Yet I'm not quite done yet. I shouldn't rejoice so soon hahaha~ I still have a lot of things to do to save them. Sayori still needs help, and we didn't even start with Natsuki and Yuri. In fact I don't even know where they are when they're not in the club.. It's bad.. but on the bright side, we could still help Sayori!

I find my way back to the player's house and open the door, I enter with a big yawn into the living room, closing the door behind me and putting the keys into the keyhole (I always forget them if I don't put them here :( )

I open the button of my blazer and throw it on the sofa, unfortunately I didn't throw it with enough force, so it just ended up on the ground, in the dust of the apartment. _He should clean this place every once in a while_ I thought with a giggle. I pick it back up and gently put it on the sofa this time.

My shoes didn't get such a treatment though as I just take them off with my feet and they go flying through the room. I am way too lazy today to pick them up, so I just go into the kitchen for a snack before bed. I look at the shelf he has and notice some kind of box, is it? Yes, it is! A cookie jar!

I take it and run back to the sofa, and fall back onto it as I start munching on some delicious cookies. I don't think he made them, but they are homemade sooo.. I'll just devour them haha~

After a few minutes I decide to leave the sofa to go into his room, I'll be more comfortable and I'll sleep much better.

I gently open the door and turn up the lights that illuminate the room, the bed calls to me like some sort of magic as I start to sit on it. "Hello bed, do you want me to lay on you? Well don't mind if i dooo~" I muse around before fully laying down.

My eyes dart around the room and take in all the details that I couldn't see before. The marks on the floor, the dartboard completely covered in dart, with none touching the bullseye, and most importantly: The computer.

To think this was the merging point between two different realities, that this simple computer caused the merging of two different worlds. In fact I think this computer was the single thing that caused the most change in the history of DDLC's reality and the "real world".

But most importantly: it brought me to the player, to his messy room, to his smirks and sometimes arrogant attitude, to his caring side, to everything in him that I love.

I can't help but smile.. I was truly blessed, to be able to see what real love is like.. Oh! I almost forgot! I'll call in to check up on him!

I take out my phone and go into my contact list, searching for him. "Aaaaand there he is!" I say as I find his contact name: Darling 3

After a few phone rings he picks up the phone, and I'm greeted with a sleepy hello. We start to casually talk and I revel in the moment, to think that we're actually having a conversation where I am not trapped in the script is truly wonderful. Even without the script we're still just two kids trying to make pointless debates. This one was about (Ironically) free will, and the influence of others.

"Monika don't be silly.. At the exact moment where somebody tells you to make a choice, you're left with only the ressemblance of free will! For example if I tell you to chose between a cupcake or a pie, I enfluenced you to only choose between the two, your ability to chose something else is stripped away, you don't have free will.

"Firstly.. Is it Natsuki's cupcakes!?" I joke around and hear a faint laugh followed by a grunt of pain. "Ohh sorry about that haha~"

"I Hate loving you you know that" He replies with irony (hopefully)

"But seriously, just because you can't choose the third option in a two option choice doesn't mean you're not free to chose whatever you want in this choice."

"Bu-"He tries to counter argument, I don't allow him the privilege as I keep talking.

"And before you tell me that by constraining me to a choice I don't have free will, that's wrong, for the fact that free will isn't the ability to make any choice you want, but it is the ability to chose whatever you want if you have a choice to make, within the constrains of said choice." I finally stop

"Yeah but- humm well.. uuuuuuuuhhh" he rambles, unable to make another compelling argument "Fine.. _You win"_ He mutters out. Is he sulking for losing? How cute..

"It's okay darling you were a good match for me, don't worry." I respond hoping to make him feel better, my head slightly tilting to the side and a smile forming on my lips.

"Welp, I'm just.. not used to losing I guess. I'm not angry, there's no problem." I'm glad to hear that for some reason."On another note, how's Sayori?" He asks, it must be pretty worrying to be left in the dark as one of your friend has a serious mental issue.

"I'd say she's okay for today, I walked with her back to our home but decided to head back towards her house after she left me. It was a good idea, she wasn't feeling well at all. We talked for a bit and I had to leave again.. And I then went back home." I explained to him

"I see... So unfortunately we're in the dark as to how she's feeling now, right?" He questions me with intent.

"Yes, there's a big chance that she won't kill herself today, unlike in the game but her depression's not going to just disappear with a snap of a finger darling. It may take a long time, but we'll have to help her even when we try to save the other girls.." I answer " Even when dealing with Natsuki and Yuri's problems we'll have to be there for Sayori.. And most importantly, we'll have to be there for her even when **They** toy with us.."

"Now that you bring it up Monika, I have to talk to you about that.." He says weakly. I can sense that something is wrong, I guess it's a bit of a talent of mine, or perhaps a connection to him.

"I need to tell you everything that **He** told me when I was unconscious." My ears perk up. "Are you with me, are you ready to hear everything?" He inquires me, my curiosity rising to go to it's highest peaks.

"I'm listening darling" I responded with interest.

* * *

 **"I bElIevE wE nEvER HaD pROpER IntROdUcTIon yOU and i.. I ThInK yoU'll unDerstanD AfTeR"** I expected the torture to come to be quite painful. After all, the fury of god was about to be unleashed on me..

At this moment all my thoughts went to my reality, my friends, the Litterature club, and Monika.

I felt a hand grab my t-shirt and lift me in the air. I closed my eyes and prayed for the best." Let's have a proper meeting then.." I said as a small smirk formed on my face. One of fear..

My eyes were shut tight and I expected every single thing he could have thrown at me to make me suffer and stop on my quest, or even, die. What I did not expect however was what was actually about to happen.

Instead of the pain and torture I thought I was about to experience, I only felt myself sitting on something. I opened my eyes, only to see that I was seated on the chair of the eternal classroom just like when I was talking to the other being, **Her, the abomination**. I looked at the opposite site of the desk in the eternal classroom, to see him clap to materialize a chair out of nothing.

He took a seat in front of me and looked at me. But I, on the other side, couldn't do the same, his face (while being attached to his body, unlike the other god) was masked by some sort of black pixels covering it's entirety. **He** had casual clothes and was wearing black fingerless gloves. He seemed calm and composed yet the tension in the room was still steadily building up.

I couldn't utter a single word, my mouth and entire body paralysed by the fear of what was about to happen. Why did he not kill me? Am I in danger? What's happening to me? I didn't have an answer for these questions. Only **He** did.

Things stayed this way for a bit until **He** started talking. " **YoU cALLed yOuRsElF MC tO thEM? SO I'Ll refEr to yoU AS Mc too."** **H** **e** asked.

" **You doN't nEEd tO knOw my NAmE, I'm MemOrAble EnoUgH, rIGhT?" He** continued with arrogance flooding out of is distorted voice. " **I bEliEvE YoU don'T vIew mE aS an ALlY. BuT I mEaN nO hArM."**

 **"I wAnT yOu To kNoW tHaT I dOn'T wAnT tO huRt yOU." He** told with a cold tone of voice.

"Well if that's the case why am I in this hospital huh? Ohhh Sure it has nothing to do with you for possessing this man back at Sayori's home!" I replied anger overflowing my voice, fear leaving me progressively and getting replaced.

" **It Is MY FAUlT, LeT mE tEll YoU wHY tHiS hAppEnED. I AssUmE YoU kNoW WhY thE GiRlS oF DdLC ArE iN oUR WorLd RiGHt?"**

I nod affirmatively "It's the two realities merging that brought them here. And you want to delete them because they are IRREGULARITIES TO YOU!" I respond anger still flowing through my veins.

 **"YoU'rE riGhT, That's WhY i TrY To GeT rid OF ThEM. HowEvER thEiR pResENCE in ThIS wORlD isn'T thE irRegUlaRitY. ThEy CouLD StAy HeRe iF IT dIdn'T cOmE wiTH thEm, If ThEY goT rID oF IT."**

 _What is he talking about? He wants to kill them not because they come from another reality, but because something came with them?_

 **"YeS, I DidN'T wAnT to KiLL tHEm, buT iT'S tHe EasIEST OpTiOn, aNd ThE MoST EfFEctiVE. IF tHeY bRoKE aWaY fRom IT ****I wOuLD LeAVE tHeM aLOnE to DeAL WiTH IT." He** murmured, with some kind of sadness in the voice.

"What are you talking about? What's the thing that came with them in this world? The anime like aesthetics? The change in the world?" I asked

 **"NOT At Alll, IT'S noTHInG yOU sAId. It'S muCh wOrSE, a TeRRiBLe CrEaTION I dOn'T WanT iN mY rEalItY..."His** voice showed true fear and disgust, it was too human for this monster to fake, whatever what he was talking about was, it was truly awful..

I waited a seemingly awfully long time for **Him** to tell me what the reason was for the girls' lifes being compromised. My blue and green eyes were inquisitors, the questions rushing through my head as **He** leaned onto the desk.

 **"The ThiNg I Don'T wANt in YOUr nEw worlD, It'S The script. It CorruptS aND brEAKs peOPLE, It rUinS evEryThiNG tHAt mAkES A rEalITy fUN anD woRthWHilE!" His** weird, distorted voice picked up in intensity as a mix of emotions were flowing through it.

 **"I'M sOrrY fOr WhAt I HaVE TO DO, FoR tHESE giRlS.. BuT i Can'T lEt tHEm BrING tHe ScrIpT wiTh TheM.."**

"So you're telling me you try to kill them because of the script!? They broke away from it when they came into this new reality! You can leave them alone than, problem solve-"

 **" YOU'RE WRONG!" He** stood up and grabbed by the neck, lifting me up and taking my breath away **"THEY DIDN'T BREAK AWAY FROM IT AND THE ONLY WAY THEY CAN IS IF I KILL THEM!" He** yelled in anger

My vision started to get dizzy and i desperately tried to hit **Him** to make me fall to the ground and talk my way out of this. Alas, all my efforts were vain as my kicks and scratches left no marks, and I felt my brain begging for air.

 **"I ALREADY TRIED YOU IDIOT! EVERYTHING IN FACT! " He** didn't react to my suffering as he just kept on strangling me. **"YOU KNOW WHAT!? WHEN YOU WAKE UP, TRY IT! MAKE THEM BREAK AWAY FROM THE SCRIPT! TELL MONIKA OR ANYBODY! AND I'LL STOP!"**

I closed my eyes and tried to utter out words for him to stop, but i just fell deep into unconsciousness.

* * *

"And that's when I woke up in the hospital.." He finally finishes.

I'm shocked, and felt the tears come to me.. the script, the girls, the old me, everything would come back sooner or later.. it was no use, our efforts were pointless. I'd just end up killing them again and again, just like I did back then. I'd just trap him again, just like I did in the game

 _ONCE A MONSTER, ALWAYS A MONSTER MONIKA!_

 _"No, no no no_ nnononnonononoNONONONONONO **NONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" I scream and fall to my knees, everything is pointless, all our efforts..

"MONIKA! MONIKA, CAN YOU HEAR ME? STOP PLEASE ST-" He yelled as I ended the call..

I couldn't take it, everything was too much.

I took a pillow and, crying into it, fell asleep..

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 8 everyone!**

 **I don't have much to say except that it's been a tough time for our little heroes..**

 **As usual your reviews are appreciated!**

 **See you in chapter 9!**


	10. Chapter 9: Scripted

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **One Reality:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros panda.**

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi everyone! I hope you are all having a good day! I'm sorry for the lack of content in this fanfic, my lazy butt couldn't quit playing video games, netflix ext.. well I'm always like that.. hehe.**

 **To remedy this problem I am making a deadline for each chapter of this litle story. Every sunday I'll release a new chapter of this fanfic!**

 **Also I went on amino to find some ddlc communities and it's really fun! (This is TOTALLY sponsored)**

 **Well let's get to the poem and story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Scripted**

* * *

 **The sprinter**

The record is set, the road is tarred

Those laces are tied, is it only a bet?

An uncontrolled fear makes her run to the seven seas

She cries, follows her the sun

Middle of the run, tears drip down

She can only frown, does she do it for fun, obligation?

The finish line, in the end she thought she did fine

Falls and trips, the world passes her by

Pulling her back...

All the way back...

So far back...

She's at the beginning, the road is tarred

Those laces are tied. Is it only a bet?

She stands defeated, falls and drowns in her cries..

* * *

"fuck..." I whisper, the ringing tone of the phone taunting me at my incompetence to calm her down. Like a subtle laugh of a higher force, amused by this pathetic attempt to help her out of her state of shock. In a way, I'm not mad at what just happened.. I somehow knew that things would turn out like this.

I sigh and roll over to my left side, a genuinely comfortable position to go to sleep. But not today as the pain caused by the knife wound made me scream in agony. I looked at the wound and saw the scarlet and blood-soaked bandages around it.

It was at this moment that I realized that I was going to stay in the hospital for at least a little while. I'd have to do many scans, MRIs and of course, get a cast and such. Which meant that I'd have only very limited impact on helping the girls during my time in this place. Add the fact that the script was still in action, including Sayori's incoming suicide in a few short days, and you'd know why I have to find a way to leave as soon as I can.

My eyes close shut, and the mental image of Monika crying because of me makes me feel something.. weird. For as long as I can remember I acted in an arrogant manner. I always tried to help my friends and family, in anyway I could.. but I've always put myself before others.. I'm not the most compassionate of guys nor am I the most distant. I just think that my life and my well-being are more important than others. So why? Why do I feel like I did something wrong?

I didn't do anything wrong, so why does it feel like I didn't make the right choice?

The brightness of my phone blinds me in the dark atmosphere of the room, I push the button and the phone powers off, the light it emanates quickly disapearing, letting the glory of the night's darkness swallow me whole

I open my two different eyes, and they are staring at the window, drawn to look at the outside world like a moth to a light source. I appear to be high up, the cars that are passing through the street seem like ants from my point of view.

All these people, with their lifes set in stone, that have no idea of the magnitude of the things that are happening.. They have no idea about DDLC's characters being here.. In this world. They have no idea that this world is changing, Has changed in fact! No, they just live their peaceful lives with no understanding of the situation. They also changed, just like me, their appearances.. Nothing will ever return to how it was before for better or for worse.

Time feels diluted, warped, shifted as the cars continue to speed through the roads of the city again and again. They are all going somewhere in this small, yet open city, filled with skyscrapers and enterprises HQs. And I wish I could go to her side to comfort her..

"I.. I can't let her give up like that.. I have to do something.. anything in my power to help her, comfort her." I say as sobs start to take my throat hostage to the hopelessness of the situation.

I grab my phone and dial her number. I call her, she doesn't pick up. I call her again, and again, and I will call her as many times as necessary, until she picks up.. Until I can help her.. Until I can love her the way she deserves to be loved..

I stare outside the window at the cars, still dancing through the city, the headlights of the vehicles and dialing sound of my phone serving as my guiding stars through the darkness. "Monika, please.. Trust me darling.."

* * *

No.. It's not real.. that can't be right.. It couldn't possibly follow me here.. no I.. I have to see for myself, with the only thing i know I can do.. the only thing that can tell me if we're still in a game..

The command prompt, this damned command prompt. I open it with a slide of my fingers, the many options of command right here on display. Let's see, if the script followed me in this world then i should be able to see what the girls are doing. I enter a line that'd let me see sayori's action

'track_movements_ ' I hope to god it doesn't tell me, I pray that my power disappeared and that this is all just a bad joke.. anything to prove that I am not trapped once more inside a scripted future.

Fear takes hold of my body as i am a press of a button away from seeing if the script is still active.. I gasp for air as I close my eyes and press enter on the prompt. The darkness obscuring my vision prevents me from knowing the consequences of my action. I dare not open my eyes, out of fear that the monster is back..

Unfortunately, hearing Sayori's voice in my eyes confirms what my darling told me.. I open my eyes to see her lying in bed laughing and writing something in a book. My sanity takes the backseat as my mind is springing loose, I fall onto my love's bed, smiling a sad smile, is there any hope left to be had anymore?

"ahaha~ haha~HAHAHAHAHA~this.. this is all.. haha~ all so much.." I slowly take my head in my hands, sitting up. My laughter slowly turns into a deranged cry.. "what did I do.. to deserve this?.. *sobs* I.. just want a normal life.. normal.. normal life.. nothing else!" I fall back again in the bed, yet my mind feels.. disconnected from my body.. as if it tries to break the shackles of my physical presence..

Deep, deeper yet deeper the bed drags my body and I apply no efforts to prevent it, it's ultimately pointless anyway.. Anything I do is just another pull of a string from the puppet-master, the true one.. That damned script, that terrible wretched DISGUSTING PUTRID ROTTEN HELL OF A MONSTEROUS SCRIPT!

I let out a huge scream, loud enough for an fucking avalanche to happen! Yet it doesn't matter anyway, Nobody will take it into account! I'll have to kill my friends again and again and again just like in the game! The screams grows louder yet who cares anymore!? I let everything out all my anger! My hate! My despair! ? BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT I'M STUCK!

"No! Calm down Moni, calm down.. there has to be a way to save them.. remember your promise."I say to myself, desperately trying to control my own fate "You're in control.. you can still save everybody, and you will stay with him.. we'll make it through.. together.."

Lying on the bed, my face drenched with tears, I feel.. lost. Like a lighthouse without electricity, or a tree without roots.. I am, just.. lost. My hair covered the surface of the bed like a blooming flower.. yet this one was closing on itself..

Far so far I go.. deeper down into the rabbit hole. Experiencing defeat, facing fate.. Those are all feelings I already knew, I already experienced dying.. I already experienced purposelessness, yet.. I never experienced my dreams taken away.. It hurts, so bad, it's a torture even deeper than jealousy, than betrayal..

*DRIIIING-DRIIIIING* *DRIIIING-DRIIIING* My phone's preset tone rings on the bed next to my ears.. Without looking I knew who it was.. He.. was always so sweet, even when I first arrived in his world, he always trusted me.. He never once doubted the fact that I was.. well, me. He hugged me, told me everything would be okay.. He told me to rest, gave me his bed.. Sure sometimes he didn't tell me what happened or why some things happened, like when we left to sayori's house.. He sometimes didn't do the right thing, left me a bit.. sad.

But he cared for me.. so much.. He trusted me. And yet here I am, lamenting myself, on his bed, on his bed as he's calling me, seeing if I'm okay, being worried about me. I'm adding one more problem on his shoulders. I need to help him, and..Trust him.

* * *

"I'm back sweetheart. Sorry for cutting our phone call short, I needed a bit of time haha~" She told me over the microphone, her sweet voice ringing to my ears.

"It's fine, you just scared the living shit out of me that's all" I smile, hearing her voice again is a relief, who knows what she could've done to herself.. "for real though you really scared me! Don't do that again or I'll do a freaking heart attack!"

"I'm really sorry, I just needed a bit of time to get my thoughts back together. Now I'm ready!" It's weird, she managed to get back up on her feet despite obviously sounding in pure despair.. I wonder what made her do that?

"Listen Monika, the script is back. And our interactions with everybody also are.. Except In small moments of One on One." I told her, I could hear her confusion on the end of the line without her even saying something.

"Let me explain. The girls are still scripted even without your doing, sayori will still hang herself, yuri will still play stabby stabby and natsuki will still get deleted. It will happen over the course of this week and the next one. The way to help them is to give them time each."

There's a little problem though.. We can't split the tasks else the script will glitch out.. There's a chance it'd kill them all.. Or worse..The point is that under any circumstances we can't help two people at once you and I. If you help Sayori, I have to stay focused on sayori too." I explained softly while looking at the window, imagining monika in my apartment.

"Alright.. I thought it was much worse.. Like, no matter what we do they'll die again by my hand kind of worse.. thank you~." She said, her sniffling heard across the phoneline.. He imagined her smiling as her face was drenched in tears on his bed..

"Monika?.. Can I tell you something?" I asked softly through the phone

"Yes?" She answered back.. Her voice gaining her composure back, she was starting to act more like herself and not the broken, crying mess I made her a few hours ago..

"Open my desktop, on my computer.. And search the documents section please.. Then click on "special images", delete them without looking inside please.. I'll call you tomorrow, I have to sleep.. Bye" I said finally, laying on the bed and awaiting and answer..

"O-okay? Bye.. I lo-.. Load the computer now haha~" She said hanging up the call as my head fell on the pillows and my eyes shut off on themselves.

* * *

"What is this document?" I mumbled searching through his files, I found tons and tons of irrelevant videos and even more documents with the label "memes" at the end.. I didn't know what these meant, so by curiosity i opened one to find a weird Photoshop of an animated character on a politician with the subtitle simply saying, I quote "E".

I was not disappointed haha~

After a while though I did find the " special pictures " file, and right clicked to find the delete button.. Yet my fingered hovered over the mouse.. Yeah curiosity killed the cat.. But right now the cat is killing me too..so I really wanted to check what this thing was about haha~

"Come on moni, just take a quick peek, after all it could be.. If it's that I am going to murder him.. Only to kiss him back to life" she said blushing as red as a fire extinguisher.

I double clicked on the file, it took an awfully long time to load.. After all, ain't that what they call Murphy's law? As the loading icon displayed I sat there, my eyes glued to the screen, what is these photos? These pictures? Are they lewd? Did he do such a horrendous thing and tried to delete them from me!? I'm gonna make him pay for that, he doesn't even have my consent for this and I swear...

"I love you" The drawing popped up and this message was right next to my face.. Back in the game I mean, it showed act 3 Me smiling at those words written in a subtitle fashion.

I couldn't help but blush and smile a little.. How kind.. He knew me and my curiosity.. Once I tell him I opened this file he's going to be so smug.. That cheeky monkey..

"I love you too.." I whispered in front of the monitor, closing my eyes briefly, imagining his face smiling back at me.. Kissing me.. I opened my eyes back to notice there was a second picture..

"You thought there was porn didn't you? I got youuuuu!" was the message displayed.. Somehow he managed to ruin a moment without even being here with me! I laughed a little at the joke before turning the computer off and going back to His bed..

"Tomorrow.. We save Sayori.." I whispered as I felt my mind fall unconscious and my body get unresponsive from the fatigue..

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 9 everyone! Sorry If it was a bit short, I really wanted to post it today for you to know I'm back in action! And.. As she said, chapter 10, they save Sayori! So let's hope they don't face any trouble whatsoever.. Haha~**

 **Have a great day everyone and see you all in chapter 10! Just harmonika's back!**


	11. Chapter 10: Sayonara

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **One Reality:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Sayonara**

* * *

 **Author's note: Everybody, wish a happy birthday to Monika since it's her birthday today! The 22nd of september! Happy birthday Monika**

Thanks author, it's really sweet.. although you should also wish happy birthday to my fanfic counterpart and all the ingames me.

 **Well, I'll wish happy birthday to my Monika, and to fanfic Monika.. But happy birthday to you!**

Thanks! I'll take it from here dear!

 **Sure, have fun.. give me back the pen when you're done with the note *Goes to play dead by daylight***

Hey everyone! As you can see it's me talking right now and not the author, so... yeah! I'm really glad about the reviews some of you sent them, my dearie always seem thrilled everytime they read your opinion on this fic, which is surprisingly mostly positive! (I always try to get the author to believe in their writing but he doesn't believe me, says i'm biased.. Which is not false haha~) Anyways! happy birthday to all the Monikas that exists and let's hope that Dan salavto's next game is not.. Like ddlc.. how do you cut this off dear? I click the lign? really? It makes a lign appear? Like that?

* * *

 **Sayonara**

It means goodbye, it's from my mind and I

We walked all this way, bottles breaking to our dismay.

He's always my friend, and my mind wants to sleep

So I lay on the bed, writing this poem..

What's this knocking? This strange buzzing? Did it follow me here?

Sayonara to The club, Sayonara to my bedroom

Those places of comfort and suffering

Those places of Friendship and hurting

Every time, worrying.. I look in the mirroraight

I smile at the reflection, this popping bubble!

Every time this popping bubble hears the knocking..

The scraping follows.. it's creeping closer to my mind and I

No! Go away! I want to say goodbye feeling happy!

Won't you ever stop? This bubble is already popped!

You're voice is odd.. always cold.. Never happy, fake and garbled..

My poem, my goodbye, my bedroom, my friends, my sayo-nara..

..

..

..

..

The end

* * *

The sun is rising, behind the skyscrapers and small habitations, the view is beautiful, the sunlight melting the building's sides.. They are bathing in the sunlight like a woman on the beach.. I find myself humming Monika's masterpiece of a song, she really has talent..

"Is it a sort of homage my love?" The girl speaks up, she's standing at the door frame, her eyes piercing through my two different colored ones, I can't help to smile at this much welcomed presence.. A light shining bright in the darkness and shadows of our situation.. _In our quest to save the girls.. I'm not alone.._ I thought on the moment as she approaches the hospital bed sitting down on a chair next to me.. "How are you holding up dear?" She asks me with the same fear a child as when his mother is sick..

"I'm fine Monika, but right now, I'm much more scared about you, since yesterday.." I can't pronounce the rest of my sentence.. I wish I could have said since yesterday I wanted nothing more than to hug you tight, or some other sentimental thing.. Yet the words are stuck in my throat..

"I.. could be much better, It's like changing towns to escape your obsessive, destructive stalker and finding out that he followed you all the way through the country.. I'm sorry for this comparaison but you caught me off guard ahaha~" I love this girl.. her manners and ways she pulls a little strand of hair behind her ear sometimes.. the glances she shoots at me thinking I'm not noticing.. The talks we had and hugs we're sharing..

"That's okay Monika.. I have to tell you.. I've never been so scared in my whole life.. when you hanged up on me.. I feared I had broken you even stuck inside this hospital bed.." Her smile is that of a deity.. The glee I feel seeing her lips arc to show me their curviness.. The joy she feels transmits over to me directly..

"You should know it takes more than that to break me my love.. I was just.. hmm, I guess you could say.. I cracked." She looks at me.. I am hypnotized.. Getting lost in the green forest that is her emerald jewels.. If only I could stay with her forever.. Through thick and thin.. A junkie and she's my drug.. What am I even saying..

Burn in hell for a few more seconds with her is a trade I'd gladly accept.. But thankfully, we can hold hands inside the hospital room without me facing damnation for the sin of touching the forbidden apple of ddlc.. Our fingers interlace as she puts her hand on top of mine.. I sit up, trying to observe her beauty.. Such beauty.. Her long hair flowing down in a pony tail behind her back..

"I'm here for you Monika.. We'll save them.. I promise you.. We'll be happy.." I say almost crying.. "Would you look at that you succubus.. You're bringing me to tears hehe.." I feel her hand wipe my tears and I look at her..

We're both smiling and crying like two idiots..

* * *

 **HeLlo ReadEr..=olk HoW ArE yOU EnjOYInG yoUR PRoTagoNiSTs bREinG.. hAppY..** **It BRInGHS A tEAr To MY EyE..**

 **Haha.. IS iT tHE sAMe FoR yOu SaYOri? I ThINK sO.. bUt noT fOr thE sAmE rEasoN i'D asSume..**

* * *

"M-Monika.. Mc.." The girl held her breath looking through a crack on the door, her glance was straight at the two lovebirds... Her confession plans.. Her dreams of being with her childhood friend, her biggest crush.. Crushed.. Destroyed..

The rainclouds were strong.. So strong.. She ran back out of the hospital crying, the future she ad a glimpse of yesterday got swept away in one swift movement.. From someone she considered her friend.. Almost her sister.. She took the prospect of a happy future life away...

The smell of the rain dropped yesterday on the cement of the road to her house assaulted her nose.. The puddles of water she stepped in soaking her pants, making her feel cold as ice on the way back to her house..

Hot tears rolling down her cheeks as she desperately tried to wipe them off to no avail.. They were flowing and flowing like an endless river.. She struggled to grab her keys and put them in the keyholes of her front yard's gate and her own door, her tears obstructing her vision as she kept on sobbing..

She closed the door behind her.. and jumped on her bed, screaming on her pillows as the ominous rainclouds were over her.. Monika and him.. together.. Living a perfect life as she was getting constantly destroyed by the rain, her bottles of joy breaking.. All of her friends take them from her.. Break them on the ground when it's not enough.. Like a junkie needing his fix.. Yet Sayori didn't have a single bottle left..

"Write a poem.." She said with a monotone voice, like a robot following a program.. Slow movements towards her desk were , her plushie, was sitting at led her to grab a pen and paper, writing the lines of her poem.. It was one last goodbye.. to her friends.. to everything before the big leap...

The paper was drenched in tears.. Sayori was shaking and her handwriting was messy.. Her eyes seemed hollow, devoid of emotion as she kept on writing.. Her final letter in a way..

What would her last thoughts be? MC? The club? Monika? What was after the pain of life? She looked at her piece of paper.. It was messy.. confused.. just like her mind at the moment she wrote the poem..

It was the end.. She looked at the chair she sat on and her poem.. She put her head on the desk.. And looked at the ceiling..

"Monika.. Mc.." Since she was a small child she knew him.. Next door neighbours.. Their parents used to call them for dinner and the both of them held hands and ran away to play with each other..

She remembered every little detail from that time.. The way they were exhausted after running to the playground when they were in elementary school.. The awkwardness of middle school's beginning with being the two new kids lost in a sea of students.. The small crushes they had, and the huge one she had, she didn't want to admit..

Even back then, people shouldn't have cared about her, she was a burden even before when she got bullied by the girls.. When he stood up for his "next door buddy" as they called each other..

And the way he changed in high school she remembered too.. The coldness and harshness of reality slapping her in the face when he entered the club.. She dismissed her fears.. They knew each other for so long, they were best friends, had so many stories and things in common, they lived their whole lives holding hands..

Yet it was as if, a week ago, her friend got stolen.. Replaced by an almost perfect copy.. Somebody who was him, was the MC she always knew, without being him..

Her eyes were dry.. She didn't have any more tears to shed.. The revelation already shocked her enough..

And Monika.. This sweet girl.. Almost like a sister, a role model to her.. Ever since the first time they met...

* * *

It's a cold day, senior year of high school had just begun.. Sayori was walking the corridors of the school.. Running away from classes, skipping them in a sense. How did it matter anyway? She was already worthless.. What more could she do to screw things up? Like she did with her best friend..

As such.. She ended up walking the empty halls of the school, the bell rang again and again, yet she was like a ghost, seen in the corridor or in a crowd, disappearing a few seconds later.. In the end she skipped so many classes, her grades dropped, and her friends stopped hanging out with her..

Life was bittersweet, she smiled thinking back to the times were things were simpler, it was just mc and her.. Yet now? She was lost..

"Hi! Excuse me can I bother you for a minute?" Is that voice calling to her? No.. Who would care, she wouldn't turn around.. Out of embarrassment "Excuse me for this but I really had to get the word out" The voice's owner goes in sight.. She was talking to Sayori then..

"Hi, my name is Monika, and I'm wondering if you would like to join a club?" Monika said sweetly, she didn't seem like a bully, and she seemed in need..

"Uhhh, I don't know hehe~ I'm not the best person to ask that.. But, what's your club about?" Sayori smiled, thinking happy thoughts to keep up the crumbling facade of happiness, hiding the tidal wave of existentialism and worthlessness

"It's a literature club! We read, write, talk and basically have a good time with friends!" Monika smiled and raised her finger up, she had something odd about her..

"S-sorry, but I am not very interested.." Sayori said to the brunette before picking the pace up, she couldn't maintain her cheery attitude no more.. She was breaking down for absolutely no reason except for her wallowing sadness taking hold of her..

Sayori was walking away when she noticed Monika walking next to her. "Please! We only need a few more members to be recognized as a true club! Else it'd be disbanded! I'll let you do anything.. Even be the vice president!" Sayori looked at the girl.. She seemed in need of help.. How long had it been since Sayori helped mc.. How long had it been since they walked together to school.. It was her fault.. She had been so caught up with herself and her own problems, she didn't even realize she had to help others.

Because of the way she acted, because of her selfishness, she lost every contact MC and herself previously had.. Just because she wanted to stay alone.. Carve herself a bubble.. She lost everything because of her self pitying.. And it had to stop..

Sayori was looking straight into Monika's eyes.. They seemed like the eyes of somebody determined.. Somebody with a will to fight..she'd trust those eyes no matter what..

"Well.. I'll join the literature club Monika, only if you make me vice president!" Sayori exclaimed smiling, happy thoughts..

"Thank you so much! You're a life saver haha~" the girl... No,.. Monika said hugging Sayori..

And that's how she joined the club.. And met Monika..

* * *

"Come on.. The food they give me here is awful..please tell me you brought something eatable, and I swear I would love you like a mad man" I say hoping with every fiber of my body she brought be an old piece of bread or even ramen noodles, anything but the crap they gave me

She snapped her fingers with a small smile, bending down to the bed's leg, grabbing a brown purse... Where did she even find that? Did it belong to my mother or sister? Eh.. it doesn't matter..

"Heads up!" She says as she throws an apple towards my face. It's a red apple, pink lady perhaps and I desperately try to catch it with my left hand.. But because I suck the apple bounces off my palms and falls straight on my nose.. Apparently that's hilarious to Monika since she's laughing her but of my endless misery

"Cut it out it's not funny!" I giggle "You're so devilish.." I smile as she bends over to my bed to give me the apple that fell on my knees "I could have gotten that you know? But I very much liked the view.." I smirk as she hands me the fruit.

"You are such a pervert" She smiles looking at her phone, she seems amused yet a bit embarrassed. I take a bite of the fruit and look at her. She seems so focused on something.. "Player.. What day is it today?" She asks me.. something's wrong..

"I.. think it's friday? Right?" I say uncertain if my answer is true or not. "This apple is really good Monika, thanks.."

It is really good.. Juicy and crunchy, Red like Sayori's bow.. Wait.. Sayori!

Right as I open my mouth Monika rushes out the room "Sayori!" I hear her scream as I feel something odd.. My eyelids close on their own, like I'm being put to sleep despite my will.. "Run.. fast" I say as my head falls on the soft pillow, my entire body shutting down as my mind is filled with worry for Monika and the cinnamon bun.

* * *

 **"-ow! Wake up now!"** That distorted voice.. I know that voice.. it's The goddess.. The headless abomination I saw in my dream last time..

 **"Finally.. He's awake.."** Once more she.. it stands in front of me, well.. more like is sitting in front of me. We're in the eternal classroom again, it's sitting in Monika's spot, and I'm at the MC's..

"What do you want.." I ask barely able to keep my eyes open because of some sort of blinding light.. "I have to help Sayori.." I say standing straight on my chair, trying to make myself more physically imposing..

 **"I'm currently healing your arm.. Right now you are a useless slob bed ridden for a while.. No way you're helping your friend Sayori in this condition, even less Monika"** Her voice is odd.. It isn't as distorted as the other god.. yet it's clearly not hers.. Is she trying to hide her voice? Is it.. the only way Gods can talk to us?

"How are you healing me exactly?" I say a bit skeptical..

 **"Not important. In short I'm speeding up your cellular division's process called mitosis. Because of that the wound will heal faster, but you'll lack a lot of energy.. That's partly why I had to put you to sleep to do that."** Well.. It's explanations make sense at least..

 **"More important however.. Sayori almost finished her poem.. Which means that if Monika doesn't stall her for long enough for you to arrive.. She's dead."**

"You really have a lot of subtlety.." I say with an obviously sarcastic tone.. Sayori dying, how can she be so emotionless about it..

 **"I can sense your sarcasm from here but it doesn't matter.. Just like Sayori doesn't matter.. Li-"**

"SHE DOES MATTER!" My voice is filled with anger and distaste " She does matter! And not saving her is not an option! So shut up and focus on healing me!"

 **"You are really a stupid one.. even more than Monika.. Fine, You'll be able to leave in about 5 minutes.."** The abomination says not even putting up a fight.. Isn't it a god? It could make me shut up forever.. why is she not doing anything.. It doesn't matter..

 **"You're right.. it doesn't matter why I am on your side. Now focus on waking up and you'll be able to leave.. Just watch out for your fatigue.. you just did something that no human in your reality ever did.. Self repair of a knife wound in matter of seconds.."**

"Alright.." I say determined as I close my eyes.. "wake up.. wake up... wake up.." The words leave my mind in a whisper and I feel my body fall numb again.. My mind is shutting down once more.."

* * *

"Oh nononono!" Take a left.. than go forward for at least a hundred meters.. then take a turn left again until I reach the water fountain.. A few other hundred meters and we reach the player's house.. and 5 minutes away there's Sayori's..

How could I have forgotten that!? Today.. The friday.. It's such an important date! Sayori's death day! How could I forget that? I lived through it so many times.. It ate me from the inside to see my action over and over again to try to get the player.. To be forced to murder my friends.. Watch them die..

The streets are crowded.. In this town it seems like everybody is taking their time.. Nobody's in a rush, even the speeding cars look like they have nowhere to go really.. Except me!

"Right.." I see the player's apartment, our apartment.. Sayori's house isn't far away

I start sprinting at full speed, I can't let her die! Not again! I'm not the fastest.. but i'd be damned if I can't help my friend! The crowd's watching me pierce it like a spear into a shield.. The streets are crowded and I'm trying to rush through the crowd! "Sorry! Move away!" I scream at children coming towards me on their bikes.. Grandpas taking their times to walk in the same direction as me.. taking the entire road..

I look to my right and there it is! Sayori's front garden with her house and her still broken window.. People are watching as I climb the gate and jump on the other side.. Falling with no grace whatsoever on my knees, scorching them.

"Sayori! Sayori!" I jump over the broken window and this time land on my feet on the other side near the kitchen sink, I walk to the left of the bar and head upstairs towards Sayori's room, where she jumped into my arms last time we were here..

I don't hear a single noise.. I walk upstairs..

The house's halls are quiet..

Not even the slightest noise.. Only my footsteps resonate on the wooden floor.

"Sayori? It's Monika.. Are you here?" Of course she's here.. Come on.. Courage Moni..

I gently open the door..

"Sayo-"

She isn't here.. where is she?!

"SAYORI!? Where are you!?" I scream, trying to hear where she could be..

I look at her desk.. "Think monika.. She is depressive and going to kill herself today.. If you were in this situation what would you do?.."

Wait.. Why did she not close the cap on her pen? It's the only thing out of place on her desk.. also the entire room is messy.. yet the desk is oddly clean.. That means she must have used it recently.. Since the only thing out of place is a pen, she must have wrote something.. A suicide letter..

"Yet no suicide.." I look at the room.. "She must have gone somewhere.. to.. die.." My mind starts lighting up.. She's in love with "MC" and she was going to kill herself with a suicide letter.. Which means..

"She left it at his house.." I start running out of Sayori's house and call "MC"

The phone rings.. "Pick up love.. pick up!" I start running again, passing over the gate once more.

"Hello?" The voice calls to me..

"SAYORI'S AT YOUR HOUSE! MEET ME THERE!" I scream before cutting the call short.

* * *

The girl looked at the apartment.. She picked the lock.. who cared.. She was a bother anyway.. One more act of sin and selfishness is just that.. She was such a burden to the others.. Natsuki always told her she was obnoxious.. Yuri's stares meant everything.. And Monika always tried to hide it.. but she was useless anyway..

Sayori walked over to "MC's room", leaving her poem on his desk.. She sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.. The rainclouds were so strong, she was tired of trying to stay dry.. tired of fighting.. Fighting only to be a burden..

She grabbed her rope and started making a loop.. The thoughts of her selfishness and ruined moments with her friends, with MC being her soon to be last thoughts..

"Why did things have to change.. Why.." She started crying fully as the memories of a happier time flooded her mind.. She attached the rope to the ceiling fan.. making sure it would support her small weight..

She grabbed her phone, the background picture showing a picture of the whole literature club in a group selfie.. They seemed happy.. and Monika was looking at MC.. even back then.. How did Sayori not realize it? It didn't matter anymore anyways..

She put her throat in the hole and went on top of a chair.. "Sorry.."

"No.. I'm sorry.." Monika's voice chimed at the door.. She was crying at the sight of her friend this way.. "I'm sorry for everything.. for not helping you.. For ignoring the things that were wrong.. For Trying to amplify your mental state.." Sayori didn't understand yet the tears were still flowing down her cheeks

"I loved him Monika.. Since we were children I loved him.. he makes the rainclouds disappear while we're together.." She said her cheeks getting red and her eyes sore from all the crying.. "I loved him.. and he chose you.. Why?" The girl asked, still standing on the chair..

"I... I don't know.. I.. I really don't know.." She sobbed and stood in the door frame "I.. I was alone and.. Nobody helped me.. Just like you... and I.. I made the club.. to be happy.. share happiness with the members..."

"I wanted this place to be a place of love... where dreams of literature and fun became reality... But I only caused pain and suffering... In the end I destroyed the thing I created and... I was forgiven.." What was she talking about?

"I don't deserve to be forgiven Sayori.. I understand if you hate me.. One day when you'll realize what I did.. You'll hate me even more.. And.. I'll deserve it.." She said breaking down at the bedroom's door.. It was too much for the both of them.. this situation, the history they shared together.. their relation crumbling away and reassembling itself over and over.. at every reset

"STOP THAT!" Sayori screamed at Monika, taking the noose of her throat to hug her "Stop! You... you're a wonderful person!.. I.. I can't.. be mad at you.. for wanting to feel loved.. I can't act selfish like that.." Sayori was crying on Monika's shoulder.. "You can't blame yourself..And.. and.. I love you, you're like.. Like a sister to me! Stop being angry at yourself!.." Her tears were overflowing her eyes, like a strong river.. The air was cold, their bodies sharing their warmth..

The clouds were leaving the sky.. And a ray of light was shining in the room.. The noose getting illuminated by the sunlight, the two girls falling on their knees, comforting eqach other in the darkness of the door frame..

"We need help.. haha~" Monika laughed bitterly as they kept on embracing each other.. "We need help to fight.." Sayori looked at Monika and softly nodded.. She felt worthless not to be able to help Monika..

"I'm sorry.. I.. For trying to.." Sayori trying to explain herself.. "It's okay.. As long as we walk forward.. You have your friends to count on.. The whole literature club is with you if you accept to let us in.." The brunette extended her hand to Sayori "We're here for you.. we'll help you through your depression.. help you fight it.. Because we're your friends.."

Sayori looked up at the club president, the brunette, the sister model.. Her friend

She grabbed Monika's hand.

* * *

 **Aaaaand done! I really like being over dramatic with these kinds of event.. And I hope that it was at least a little enjoyable to read haha~**

 **Also, this is the end of the sayori arc. Of course she will remain An issue to deal with, helping her through her raincloud episodes. It's just that I will focus on one of the other dokis from now more than Sayoyo ;)**

 **I hope to see you all for the continuation of this fanfic even though it's consistency of posts is really irregular.**

 **See you all in chapter 11! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11: Sleep

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **One Reality:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros**

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter for your very eyes, I hope you enjoy it, it's going to be the transition between the Sayori Arc to the Natsuki arc, I plan on still having Sayori be an issue in this because of the weather and the.. Rainclouds. Anyways everyone, I'll shut up now, I hope you all have fun reading this fic!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Sleep**

* * *

 **The food chain**

There's a world of animals, a kingdom of eaters and eated

The strong lion usually hunts down the fast gazelle

The hunt starts, the lion is hungry

The gazelle is scared, the lion is even hungrier

The grass is stepped on and the lion hungers

The wind passes by their ears and the lion roars of hunger

But

Suddenly

The lion isn't hungry anymore.

The lion goes back to his territory far away

The lion sits on his rock and sleeps

But I'm still scared.

* * *

How much beauty can someone take in before feeling overwhelmed? Before knowing that their shackle of a body can't withstand the sight showed upon their watering irises. How much happiness can you take before crashing down into a new world, being taken away by a breeze of joy? I think I'll one day find out.. When this is all over, when I'll hold her hand and we'll smile watching television on the couch with the others.. Feeling everything is over. When she'll tell me how much she hates a certain TV show and get angry at the fact I didn't listen fully, the distraction of Sayori swallowing the content of an entire peanut butter jar in one scoop making my frail attention leave her words to focus on the monstrous quantity of food the cinnamon roll can eat. When Natsuki's laughter is bright and filled with true joy and Yuri's snicker is friendly as they witness Monika beating the ever loving crap out of me with her words.. When I'll get to shut her up by putting my lips on hers as the baker chuckles, as Yuri blushes, and Sayori keeps on eating her freaking peanut butter... I'll be a different man by then.

"Come on now.. let's leave the bed you sloth" I smile to myself as I start to walk towards the coat hanger carrying my long sleeve t-shirt and blue jeans, the reverberation of the sunlight shining on the metal parts of the tool where my clothes are laid, going straight into my eyes blinding me. Finally I grab the clothes and puts them on, feeling only a slight pain as I put my now healed arm through the left sleeve of the shirt.

"Good as new" I smile before running through the halls of the hospital, going towards the exit, bumping into nurses and doctors rushing through the halls just like me as my voice echoes one sole word everytime "Sorry! sorry, sorryyy, sorry!" I yell as my shoulders bump the staff and their grunts and growls leave their mouth as a reflex. The exit is right there.. And now I need to go to Sayori's house..

I exit the damned hospital and walk out, It must be about noon.. I look down at my phone.. " 15 new messages!? Wow Monika.. Chill" I whisper with a smirk starting to run towards the direction of my house.. "I hope everything's alright.." I say with worry taking hold of my voice, placing my finger on the pad, unlocking my phone. My thumb taps on the message app and I open Monika's messages.. They tell me how Sayori is feeling.. How she attempted suicide just like in the game.. How there was a poem just like the abomination told me, and how she was going to finish it and.. Leave. Thank the odds Monika arrived and stopped it.. I hope the Sayori's out of trouble now.. We saved her, it should be good.

I close my eyes and pant heavily as I stop and sit down on a bench like a machine running low on fuel.. Fatigue is taking hold of my muscles, can't move an inch.. I need to breathe.. I look around at the people walking down the street.. their faces are strangely.. anime. The bodies completely out of proportion with them looking like well.. Anime characters. Their hairs spiking on their head and forming a controlled chaos on their skull. The world is really changing.. I didn't realize how much.. As if after Monika left everyone became.. Anime-er..

"Time to go.." I whisper to myself standing back up and walking to my apartment. I keep on re-reading the girl's messages on my way there.. If only she wasn't there Sayori could have.. Died.. I didn't know her for long in actuality.. But it felt like she was present throughout my whole life in a way, ever since childhood, the point is I couldn't see her go.

"Sheesh.. Thank heavens for Monika" I look at the programmed clock on my phone and punch in the digicode to my apartment's front door, I arrived at 1 34 Pm tired and needing to see the girls. I walk up the steps to my house and grab the handle of the door wanting to hug Sayori, tell her everything's okay, that no matter what in the world I'll be here for her, and she's got friends that will always land a helping hand!

"Hi everyone." I say coldly, tired.

"Hey love!" Monika's voice rings out from the living room

"Where's Sayori?" I ask taking off my shoes before walking towards the couch.. Apparently Monika's watching a weird action film.. With sharks flying everywhere in the air in a tornado.. "So do you plan on being a cute weirdo forever or is it just a phase?" I ask sitting down next to her smiling.

"I will take zero judging in this room from someone wearing long sleeves during the summer" The girl turned around to face me, taking her attention away from the part where one of the sharks flew towards a lady to chomp on her what would later remain of her face..

"Good point good point" I look into her emerald eyes, they transmit all the emotions I need to know.. Affection, love, playfulness.. She really is cute.. beautiful.. Her brown hair held together by her white bow, it going down her back, her shoulders would be a perfect place to plant soft kisses.. and looking down having her chest.. where her heart is located.. Underneath the flesh of course~ Every bit of her is perfect in my eyes.. And just the right amount of cheekyness..

I repeat myself once more. "Where's Sayori?" The girl turned around to me with a calm look, one of tranquility and rest after a job well done..

"She's sleeping in your bed, don't disturb her darling, she needs it" Monika turns her glare back at the television as I stand up, going towards the kitchen and looking for something to eat..

"Where's the.. where where where is the chocolate?" I ask looking through the cupboards. "MONIKA?"

"YEAH!?"

"WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE!?"

"SAYORI!"

God dammit for the cookie monster..

I go back to the living room and lay on the couch right next to Monika, checking my social medias as she absent minded smiles at the movie.. She kicks her feet on the table and lays her head on my shoulder.. makes me escape a small giggle when I feel her brown hair lay on my shoulders.. "How's it going there?" I playfully ask smelling her perfume

"Pretty good, found my way to a place I adore with someone I adore just the same haha~" She closes her eyes and smiles, I do the same.. and like that.. Us two lovers drifted to unconsciousness..

* * *

Is this fantasy? Or reality? Am I really living my dreams? Or dreaming this life with him? It's a grey area.. I don't know myself, but I love it anyway, it feels so amazing to be living your dreams, to have what you worked for. I think it's the first time in my life this happened to me, having what I wanted.. It feels so amazing.

I can hear his snoring.. Watch his chest lift up and down as the movie keeps on playing.. But I'm not really paying attention to it now am I? haha~ I would do anything for this man.. For us.. I nuzzle against his neck and start thinking as I bathe in his body heat.. "Sayori's done.. Yuri and Natsuki left.." I look up at the ceiling, wondering if the gods are watching.. What even are they.. And how does this thing work..

I await some sort of mythical answer.. as if just thinking about their existence would lead them to appear or something, anything, but nothing happens.

He's fast asleep.. The player.. MC.. what even is his name.. I love him with all my heart yet. I don't even know his name? That's silly..

Thinking into it... I think he gave a name to the MC back in the game.. It started with a T.. "Tristian?.. no.. Tom? No..." I sit up and start to think about the identity of my beloved..

"Thomas.." He replies with a smile opening a single sleepy eyes.. "Come on now.. lay with me and sleep.. I want to hug you sweetie" He opens his arms with a small chuckle..

It really feels amazing..

* * *

The surface of the walls was colder than usual, a chill of death ran through this apartment, as if the universe's sorrow was locked inside the small girl's room..

Sobbing quietly, she was sitting on her bed.. Hugging her knees, leaving her teardrops on the blankets, the salty water accumulated on the drapes was growing every second. Her frail stature cramped on itself that way was unbearable to the sight, yet it was a way of comfort.. Coping with what was to come.. Her father would arrive soon after all.

The room was colored pink, the light bulb's shine setting an orange tinted appearance all around.. The posters on the wall were dusty and the overall ambiance of the room was eerie to say the least.. The contrast between the small girl's sobs and cries on the otherwise bright pink room screamed uncanny..

She had had such bad grades recently, braced herself for the deep, sad, hurting future she faced. Closing her eyes once more, she rocked back and forth, singing a small song to calm her shaky breath and overwhelming anxiety..

The door opened.. Her fear soaring through the sky as she heard her progenitor lock it after he entered..

She stopped crying.. Silencing herself, praying he would forget about the very existence of his own daughter.. It would be a blessing.. She prayed for this to happen.. She even stopped breathing..

The wood planks started creaking under her father's weight.. He went up the stairs. Stopping at the corridor leading to their separate rooms.. She re-opened her eyes, shedding tears once more... No point praying, no point hoping.

"I'm here.."

* * *

 **And that was the end of chapter eleven! sorry if this one was rather small, I needed a warm up once more, since I haven't worked on this fic for so long hehe..**

 **I'll see you all in chapter 12, for the Natsuki arc! Much love everyone^^**


	13. Chapter 12: Sweet life

**Doki Doki Literature Club**

 **One Reality:**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DDLC all rights belong to their rightful owners, Dan salvato and team salvato and I do not own the fanart used for the cover which belongs to Eros panda.**

 **Author's note: Hi everyone! Inconsistent writer here, soooo this fic is not advancing as much as I would like it to. I really have to work harder on this instead of just forgetting about it for long periods of time. It bothers me to be such a disappointing author productivity-wise. I'll try to be much more productive, now that I have a new computer, it's much easier for me to write. I'll try to make at least a chapter per week. Thank you very much to those that still looked for this fic during these past few weeks. And I am very very sorry for having went away like that for such a long period of time.**

 **Without further ado, I'll get started on this! Let's go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Sweet life.**

* * *

They look familiar, we met before

At a time of day or night

Did we love or did we fight?

The outcome left me sore.

Those words, different yet similar

What is love without hate?

You destroy what you create

They stand tall, as pillars.

What are we to do?

Insignificant and puerile

Heed what they say

We're just the dirt on their shoe.

* * *

The sun shined through the window's blinds.. Sunlight raining down upon me, I wake up slowly, pulling a strand of hair behind my ear and rub the sleepy out of my eyes as I attempt to sit up from the someone is keeping me laid down upon him, his arms wrapped around my waist, still sleeping, perhaps waking him up would be mean.. That would be the last thing I'd want, being rude to my darling..

I look around the room and pick my phone from the table. "9 46 AM.." My voice has a sleepy tone in it and my eyes are barely getting used to the amount of light entering the room. It seemed the entire sun was focusing it's light on my face.

Today is the last day of the week-end.. And tomorrow the literature club is due once more, beginning.. Act 2.. My mind can't help to wonder what would be the outcome of a second act where Sayori is still.. Alive. Would she stop the disputes? Or is she in even bigger danger because of them? Would her sick mind be able to handle the reality and trauma of the second act? These questions entered my head and wouldn't leave for a long time.. And yet one thing did. My player snoring at my face.

With a giggle, I snuggle up to his chest and lay my head on his shoulder, breathing in his perfume. For small moments like this.. Everything is worth it..

"Monika.. Can you come?" Sayori asked from the boy's bedroom.. her timber of voice was low and tired...

I stand up half-heartedly, pulling my love's hands away from my waist was the greatest test of strength and will today.. I slowly head to the bedroom, making my way there with slow steps, barely placing one foot in front of the other.. I bet I look like a freakshow or a zombie, right at this instant.. Haha~

"What is it Sayori?" I ask peaking my head inside the bedroom, the blinds open as well, probably due to Sayori wanting to see the view, opening the blinds and forgetting to close them later during the night or before bed.

The girl stared at me with sleepy eyes, she obviously wasn't used to waking up so early.. actually at a normal hour rather. Which is why it was weird to knoz she woke herself up. She opened her mouth and her voice caught itself in her throat. Her words seemed difficult to formulate and her glare seemed as glossy and cloudy as her mind.

I sit down next to her and place my head on the side of the bed, having a firm grip on the matress itself. Sayori stays under the cover and, after a long pause, re-opens her mouth.

"Thank you guys.." She whispers, barely having the strength to utter the words.

I pat her shoulder and smile "Our pleasure Sayori." I say with a soft smile. And with that, the corallette haired girl closes her eyes once more, almost hibernating as I close the blinds, making sure the sun doesn't shine straight on her face. "Goodnight."

* * *

 _And there went the next day, the last day of this eventful weekend. The vice club president and club president of the literature club sleeping in my house. The dokis having entered reality, or rather mine merging with theirs. Monika's breakdown with the script and Sayori's intruder. Needless to mention how useless I was when the cinnamon bun was in a... "Period of need"._

 _During this time, we had some.. Hard experiences emotionally.. Thankfully, we pulled through. Sayori is still there and Monika seems alright. Perhaps I worried for her a bit too much? She's way stronger mentally than I could ever hope to be. And I don't mean that she's smarter, obviously not, I-_

"What are you writing?" She asks, putting both her hands on my shoulders, I quickly shut the microsoft office file "Could I read it or is it too personnal?"

Considering the fact I wrote some pretty shameful poems in this folder, it wouldn't be the best of ideas to let miss Monika have a peek at her love letters.

"No!" I realiwe how defensive that sounds. "I mean.. No you can't because.. There are some pretty shameful things! Like.. hentai.." Shame to shame.. I'd rather have her think I'm a pervert then a hopeless romantic. She doesn't seem angry though, nor flustered..

"Oh? Well I think it would be interesting to see." She says grabbing the mouse and going over on the app again.

"No! No it wouldn't be!" I try grabbing her arm and regain control of the mouse.

"Haha~ Come oooon, Just a peak!" She laughs, pulling my arm away without a single effort, in contrast my endless pulling and use of strength seems vain.

"Monika! Don't do it! Don't!" I beg as she simply laighs and laughs! She goes through the files until..

Silence... Her facial expression doesn't give anything as to what she is feeling away. It's as if upon reading poems for her and vows to forever be hers, she was indifferent.. Until, she smiles and pecks my cheek, exiting the room with an ominous and almost all knowing smirk.

Yup.. Eventful week.

* * *

"Okay Sayori! We're going to school! Awaiting you in the club!" Monika said as the both of us left to go to the big grey hellish building. Sayori had decided to tay in for the day and it took about half an hour of our convincing for her to atleast come at the club when it started.

"To think we had to buy her a brownie.." I mumble, walking down the steps heading to the appartment's exit. "It's not fair.."

"Is somone jealous my dear?~" She asks me closing the door behind us "Did you want a brownie too?"

"Who in this world doesn't like brownies? Of course I wanted a brownie too!" I say with desperation. "They are so goooood! With their soft and hot insides and tasty outside!"

She giggled with an angelical voice.. I never truly noticed how smooth her timber of voice was, how perfect was her pitch and how soft and yet powerful was her voice..

"We'll buy another one for you once we finished thinking of our next course of action." For a second.. I'm left dumbfounded, unable to realize she is talking about helping the other dokis, just like for Sayori. "We'll need to see if we either help Yuri or Natsuki first. Perhaps Natsuki since Yuri is.. Alright." Monika continues. I'd try to tell her that Yuri would be more troublesome with her issues as time went on.. Yet Monika is scared.

Scared the purple haired girl would harm us, in her eyes is the fear of the inevitable, the fear of the harm obssession can cause. And in her smile is overflowing bitterness.

I wrap my left arm over her shoulders, rubbing her left shoulder calmingly..

"Alright, Natsuki first, and then Yuri. But listen Monika.. Everything will be fine. We'll save them and have a happy ending. None of them, us or the world will disappear." I softly tell her, making sure that the words don't go to deaf ears in a sense.. She didn't say much, but her smaller smile could only confirm that she heard.. And perhaps losing any of us would be the end of her world. Perhaps..

No. It simply won't happen. A promise we swore, a vow we made. Whatever happens, we will be there for them, for each other. The entire world could crumble. But it won't.

My hand on her shoulder, we make our way to the school gates, a new day will arise.

* * *

After parting ways with him, I make my way to classes. The swiveling thoughts prevent me to listen to the lecture, to focus on a plan to plan Natsuki. All I can think of is this darned script.. It haunts the corner of my mind.. The struggle I faced in the game, I'll have to face again.. Maybe it is our destiny to fail. To be tortured with death. For my world to take over the real one.. The thought of DDLC taking over.. A world with a script, forever.. With no escape. No.. We have to succeed. We just have to..

As the bell rings, I pack up my bag. The supplies any normal student would have, pencil case, books, doodle pages, timetable. Everything goes into my bag as I start to head down the corridors to the vending machine. I've recently learned that these snacks could help think faster. The sugar chocolate or candies contain is a stimulant that could help give off better performances. Or is it just an excuse to make yourself feel better after destroying an entire energy bar in ten seconds? Who knows~

I go up to the machine and look through my purse for a few coins. Inserting them in the machine, I notice the presence of a shadow watching me.. As if observing my movements..

Slowly, I press the button number four and number three.. The chocolate bar starts to fall down even more slowly.. I dare not turn around, fearing the shadow would leave if I noticed it.. What is it? Who is it? Friend or foe? Is it going to attack me?

I stay on guard as i bend down to grab sweet. Placing my hand away from the only reflective piece of glass the machine has, I look directly into the reflection, trying to see who or what the shape that is observing me is.. As my right hand grabs the plastic enveloppe, I observe quietly the shadow.

It's twitching.

Almost uncertain, scared.. Like a sort of curious madman. It looks at me, peeking it's head from the corner of the hallway.. But what is it?

 _"It can't be a god.. It would have known I was watching it.. Just who is_ it.." I think as a drop of sweat rolls down my temple, going down to my pale neck.. I stand straight once more, my mind racing to make a choice. Turn around and face the stalker, or try to put distance between us..

My back is almost straight and I place the energy bar in my side blazer's side pocket.. The thing is still here, I can see it.

" _Make a choice make a choice make a choice!_ " I internally scream before, finally, making a choice.

I hold my breath, relax my arms, close my eyes, and re-open them. Time has come..

I finaly turn around and run down the corridor in the direction of the stalker-ish figure! Hearing a small squeal, it hastily runs the other ay as well. Running after it, it pulls left, I pull left, running forward and forward! I can see the figure is wearing pants and a sweat shirt far off in the distance. I keep chasing it down on the first floor. It keeps going sporadically left and right, entering empty classrooms to close the doors and head at the opposite door from me. Like a game of tag, I keep chasing it as we are out of the building, going to the track field. I can see it's breath become shaky and the distance grows closer. I come nearer and nearer! We both head towards the school's west side fence. I notice the trash bin the shape is running towards and immediately realize the plan it makes.. It's too far away for me to catch up to!

"STOOOOOP!" I scream as it slightly tenses up, keeping it's decreasing pace!

 _"I can catch up! I can catch up!"_ I persuade myself as the distance is smaller and smaller! The shape jumps on the bin, and prepares to jump over the fence itself. I sprint towards the trash bin and, with one last effort, I catch it's foot! Hoding it tight as the body is on the fence itself! It stumbles and falls on the other side, landing on it's back as I do the same, it's shoe in hand!

I shoot up, placing my hands on the fence's metal bar and watching as the hooded shape runs, it's white sock getting the street's dirt and dust on the way, it goes further and further away, impossible for me to follow it..

" _Who the heck.."_ I ask myself quietly as I look down at the shoes, looking for anything that could give me a clue as to the identity of the person.. The size.. As I look at the small notice, I notice the size of the person's shoe. It's rather large, but not to the point of being huge, I'd say a few numbers ahead of mine..

Hearing the bell ring snaps me from my thinking. Half-heartedly, I turn around and head to the corridor where I left my bag. Making my way to the vending machine once more, the thoughts grow even more intense, with the added thought of whom the figure might be.. Who was this hooded person... The auestion that haunted my mind as the rest of class continues as normal.

* * *

I make my way to the clubroom, having made sure I wrote down the philosophy homework for next week. Sighing heavily, I brace myself to enter the clubroom, going over the lines I am supposed to say as I enter the club, almost like a mechanism. Until I realize that the game was gone.. I smile awkwardly at my mistake and giggle. "Nice one Monika haha~"

Finally, I push the door open.

"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm so late! My last period was study hall and I kinda lost track of time.." I say with a slightly embarassed facial expression. I notice everyone has alreay sat down at their spot, Natsuki reading her newest volume of Parfait girls, Yuri talking to The player, and Sayori having made the way to the club as promised. They look at me with all sorts of different glares.

"Well look who's here! For the club president you are always so late!" Natsuki already says, almost barking at me as she stands up and blocks the way to the club. "What are we to you Monika? Just distractions? you should take the club more seriously! Besides, how could you lose track of time in study hall? You would have heard the bell ring!" She keeps on talking, or rather relieving her worry on me.

"N-Natsuki.. Perhaps Monika has a really good explanation.. As to why she is late I mean.." Yuri slightly perks up from the corner of the room. "I.. I mean.. she.. always has a good reason.." She says much more quietly this time. Almost whispering.

"Well, I must not have heard since I was practising piano" I say almost automatically, the reflex from the game still very strong apparently.

"Y-You also.. practise piano Monika?" I hear Yuri chirp up from the same place as a second ago. "You must have a lot of determination.. Starting this club and picking up the piano.."

I keep a fake smile plastered on my lips, my body starts to shake. It shakes more and more as Yuri repeats the lines from the game.. The script.. the script.. I start to hyperventilate..

"W-well.. I. I . I wouldn't say.. De-determination.. R. rather passion." I try to say as my voice gets caught in the back of my throat, I place my hand on the desk, trying my hardest not to fall unconscious. The stress.. Panic.. Oh my gosh..

"Monika?" I hear Sayori as she's the first to notice my situation "Monika are you okay!?" She says helping me stand, holding my hand and letting me lean on her as she starts getting increasingly worried.

"I.I'm fine.. I'm fine Sayori, thanks." I close my eyes and sit down at the main desk, breathing.. Just focusing on breathing.. Calmly.. Almost soothingly.

The two other girls keep on chatting as if nothing really happened, as if ignoring me.. Yet Sayori and my darling come at my side

"Monika.. Calm down.. Everything is alright." He tells me with a soft voice, holding my hand in his palm. It's soothing, I feel my heartrate calm down. My breathing getting even better.. Things are alright. I turn my head towards him and give him a reassuring smile, mouthing the words

I'm okay.

He nods and tells me to stay seated, he would take care of the rest of the day. Sayori insists with him and in the end, I'm almost forced to stay seated. The girl tells me how much she liked the feeling of being cared for, how much she wants me to feel it too. How much it meant to her when we went to get her a few days ago.

"It was only natural Sayori." I smile at her, blowing a strand of hair away from my emerald eye. She notices and starts laughing.. Perhaps this is real. Perhaps this is scripted.. No matter.. Maybe I can find happiness in this kind of misery.

I place my bag on the table and open it, grabbing a book my love adviced me to read yesterday. He told me it was quite creepy and I should like it. With a smile, I open the book as he sits next to Yuri. I'll be honest.. I felt a little jealous. And by a little jealous, I mean I almost wanted to interupt them.. The sight of Yuri slightly giggling as he struggled to read was.. Infuriating.

I bury my head in the pages, deep below the word's surface. It's a book about a society where everyone is forced to be happy. Taking a pill making them Joyful. All the population being divised into categories depending on their genetic material.. The beautiful, strong and intelligent Alphas of the world contrasting with the ugy, almost inhuman, animaistic Epsilons.

Reading intently, I try to forget the outrageous situation happening in front of me.. As they start to read the book just like in the game, my fingers tense up.. I grit my teeth..

"C-could we read on the ground today? My back kills me.." Yuri says lowly to my beloved.

"Umm.. Sure, why is that though?" He asks, playing dumb.. I'll have to talk to him about that.. And by talk.. I mean something entirely different.

But here is the surpising thing though.. Something odd.. So odd, it almost frightened me.. As Yuri started to answer, she turned her head towards me, almost checking if I was watching. "It.. It must because I.." She suddenly stops, noticing I was watching. "I mean!.. Because of my.. m-my.." She continues, looking down at her breasts. And there goes the script again.

"Because of your posture. Right?" The player continues.. Enbodying MC down to his quotes.. "With a hunched over posture like that, it's no wonder."

Yuri looks directly into my eyes, a fact that he notices as well. They both look at me, as I watch.

"Y-yes.. It's because.. Of my hunched over posture." She utters these final words with an intonation. An emphasis on it rather..

He looks at me with a confused glare, I give it back before going back to my own book.. What could she mean about that? Did she start cutting her stomach? Her breasts? If so.. She would need help much sooner than Natsuki.. What is even going on?

* * *

Besides this little act, the rest of the club time was fairly normal. I read Yuri's book with her like in the game, trying my hardest not to touch her fingers or body. Knowing Monika's.. Attitude, I presumed it would be for the best if we could do without physical contact.

"Okay everyone! It's time to share poems!" She says with her cheerful and kind smile "Let's all find someone to share our poems to!"

With Yuri's small nod of approval, we close the book and go fetch our bags.. Just out of paranoia, I check if any of my pens are missing. All clear! A relieved sigh escapes my mouth as I grab my poem. I made a real one, talking about their escapes from the game, the merging of our worlds, but cryptic enough that it could be interpreted another way entirely. A form of pamphlet poem against society and the world. Admittedly, the message isn't the best in this pamphlet. But having one cryptic message in one poem is hard enough, two is just torture.

The sharing goes without incident, and before long we end up walking towards our respective homes, Monika and Sayori going towards mine. Funny how the cinnamon bun didn't even question wy Monika stayed at my place if she lived a floor above.

I insert the keys and leave the door open for them both to enter. Monika gives me a wink and enters and a second later, Sayori punches my shoulder a bit too heavily with a cheerful "Thanks!"

I rub it and feel a bit of pain from the strength of her punch "N-No problem haha.. Perhaps don't hit me so hard next time" I start talking with an embarassed expression.

"Sowwy!" She says, laying next to Monika on the couch, starting to do her homework in front of a random show on the TV.

I smile and chuckle, making my way to the kitchen and grabbing a pre-made sandwich from the super market. Biting into it, I feel my phone vibrate.

 _You have 13 new messages!_

I amost choke

 _Hi.. It's Yuri... Monika gave me your number, that's why I have it.. And how.. I am in possession of it.._

This is a joke...

 _I mean.. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing. I just.. Want.. to give you a gift tomorrow... during club. Something I.. I made for you._

The messages..

 _A-Anyways, I really enjoyed.. Our time.. Today. It would be.. Pretty nice if we could do it.. tomorrow too._

I shut my phone off, the messages keep on coming.. I read them as they come..

 _You have 15 new messages!_

 _You have 16 new messages!_

 _You have 17 new messages!_

 _You have 18 new messages!_

 _You have 19 new messages!_

 _You have 20 new messages_

 _You have-_

 _Shutting down.._

With a heavy sigh, I place the phone on the counter.. placing the sandwich on the counter, I hold my head in my hands, placing my palms on my forehead.. "What the hell.. Was that.." I whisper in disbelief..

Has Yuri's obssession already started? Is she going to go for me.. With her disturbing.. 'Artwork'? Or do we still have time to help Natsuki first?

If we had all the dokis to help Yuri's tendecies, it would certainly be easier.. We could subdue her if she tried something dangerous.. We could.. Have strength in number.. be able to help. But right now.. things are already starting.. Act 2.. I'm pretty sure it's a matter of time until Yuri starts to completely crack and break..

Taking a break.. I sit on the floor, thinking, in the kitchen.. Without thinking, I start singing a small lullaby.. As reassurance. The song fills the room.. I place my elbows on my knees and keep my head buried in my palms..

"Take me up.. What will happen? What goes up? What will happen? What goes on.. Behind the walls? I'm stuck, I'm trapped.. The end is mapped. But these problems you'll terminate. Take us up, the light soothens. Head high, big smile. Everything is fine"

I grab the sandwhich and head towards the couch, taking a spot between Sayori and Monika. We watch televisions until night.. They happily talk about the troubles of their days.. I do the same, not revealing.. The incident. It's for the best.

"I'm spent you guys.. I'll go grab a bowl of cereals and head to bed" Sayori says with a small smile

"Bye bye Sayo!" Monika tells her, waving slightly with her right arm and hand. "Sweet dreams!" She smiles as Sayori rushes into the kitchen and leaves, a bowl of cereal and some Cocoa puffs box in hand

With a V of victory hand sign, Sayori is off in the bedroom. Monika and I remain on the couch, hugging and watching television.

Talking about all and nothing, I avoid to mention those messages.. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time to bring up those texts.. Plus, It's so nice to be comfy with her in my arms.. Her hair gets in the way, but it's also so nice to just be buried in her embrace. She gives the best hugs..

I may be biased.

But in this cosy spot, in between her chest and her arms, I close my eyes and drift into slumber..

* * *

 **And that was chapter 12! I'm very sorry for the inconsistent uploads once again. I'll try to be much more active now that I have a new computer to write on. I'm not stuck with an old piece of rusty parts haha~**

 **Anyways! See you all in chapter 13!**


End file.
